When the Curtain Falls
by panickingathogwarts
Summary: Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research! The gang is back and better than ever as they face more ghosts and harder cases. Follow them as they go through daily life as a group of extraordinary ghost hunters. (Ships develop throughout the story)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! And this time with a chapter fic! Let's hope this one goes better than my last one. I'm sorry this first chapter is so short, it's mainly introduction. I hope you like this fic, please R &R**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters (No matter how much I wish I did)**

A broken knob. That's what my first day of break started with. I dropped the small radio with a squeak as I stuck my, once again, shocked finger into my mouth. I let out a sigh as I examined the damage. The tip of my finger was red still, and I swore that the radio had it out for me.

I carefully lifted it from the floor and set it on my desk, glaring at the inanimate object. I just wanted to listen to some music as I filed, and I couldn't afford an ipod. But oh _no_ , the radio decided to break and continuously electrocute me when I tried to fix it.

"Stupid radio with a stupid broken knob." I said to myself as I continued to glare. A voice from behind me made me jump.

"Whereas I'm sure that you can hear whatever response the poor radio gave in return to your rudeness, I can't. And I have no interest in having my assistant hold one-sided conversations with broken objects instead of working." I turned my glare onto my boss.

Oliver Davis, or Naru for short, was standing just outside of his doorway. In his hands were a couple of newly finished files, probably for me to put away. His black hair was neatly brushed down, a slight fringe covering part of his forehead. His clothes, which matched the color of his hair perfectly, were also neat, and he probably didn't even have to iron them. His usual jacket was off and his shirt sleeves were rolled up, something I had only seen a handful of times.

My eyes traveled back up to his deep blue ones and I saw him smirk.

"I didn't know that I looked _that_ good without my jacket on Mai, but you could probably still refrain from staring."

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I stood and walked into the kitchen. As I passed him I muttered "You're not _that_ good-looking, narcissist." I heard him walk into the kitchen behind me as I grabbed the kettle from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"Are you going to tell me why you were being so rude to the radio, or were you just going to continue insulting it's intelligence?" He says from his place leaning against the door frame. I set the kettle on the now lit stove and turned to glare at him.

"The knob broke, and when I tried to fix it, it shocked me." I said, turning my attention back to the abused finger. Naru sighed at my ridiculous antics and walked forward to examine the 'injury'. He held my hand loosely in his as he looked down at it.

"The damage is hardly enough to have lasting effects. You'll be fine, just stop playing with broken things. Next time just ask for Lin's help when something electrical needs fixing. You'll save yourself pain and save me from having to listen to you complain." I rolled my eyes and turned towards the cabinet to pull down two cups.

"Hello, is anyone in?" a shy voice sounded from the main room. I sighed and abandoned my pursuit of the cups, turning on my heel with Naru close behind. A smile made it's way onto my face as I spoke my usual SPR greeting.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, how can we help?" I heard Naru let out a small scoff behind me. The man standing in the waiting room turned to look at us and I had to hold in a gasp. The bags under his eyes were proof of how desperate he was. Although, most people that came to us were desperate. Naru snapped into boss mode and barked out a short

"Tell Lin." before leading the man to the couches. I knocked on Lin's door and alerted him of the potential client then headed back into the kitchen. I pulled four cups from the cabinet and poured the tea. I put them, along with a small plate of biscuits, on the tray and joined the small group in the couch area. When I set the man's cup down in front of him I noticed his grateful glance and smiled at him.

After I distribute the remaining cups I settled into the chair across from the man. "Alright Mr. Sato," Naru's cold voice cut through the quiet, "why have you come to us today?" The man set down his teacup with slightly shaking hands and took a moment before he spoke.

"Me and my family have recently moved into a new home due to my job. We were fine for the first week, but then my son noticed the… disturbances. Wailing, scratching sounds, crying. At first me and my wife didn't believe him, but then this morning we woke up and this was in our front room." The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a small picture. Naru took it from his hands before I could see it, but I caught his eye and he reluctantly tilted it so I could see.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but slap a hand over my mouth when I looked upon the scene. Nail marks all along the walls, as well as things tossed about. The tops of the wallpaper seemed to be peeling and anything glass had been shattered. Naru glared at me and folded the picture, tucking it into his notebook. Naru looked to Lin and gave a slight nod. As the chinese man began to start a new file for our official client, Naru informed Mr. Sato what we would need to investigate.

"We'll need one room for base and blueprints for the house and any on property buildings." Mr. Sato nods. I stand, a signal that the meeting is over. I cast one more smile to him as I start to collect the cups and he shakes Naru's hand.

"Leave your address with my assistant and my team will be at your house tomorrow." Mr. Sato nods once more and Lin takes down his address before he leaves.

After setting the tray onto the kitchen counter I peered into Naru's office and cleared my throat. He looked up from the file in his hand and his blue eyes locked onto mine.

"Yes Mai?" He asked.

"What time do I need to be here tomorrow morning?"


	2. Chapter 2

**What? Two chapters in one day? This will literally never happen again, enjoy it while it lasts. A little more information, but the plot is starting to pick up, yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, yet.**

I arrived at six the next morning, thirty minutes late. My suitcase flipped again as I ran towards the van and I tripped over the wheel. Luckily, I landed on the grass next to the building. A heavy hand dropped onto the top of my head as Takigawa Houshou laughed.

"Wow Mai, that was quite an entrance." I tilted my head up and glared at him. I pushed myself up and brushed the grass off of my skirt. John picked up my bag and set it in the back of the van.

"Mai, you're late." Naru's voice cuts through the playful atmosphere between the small group. I gave him a sheepish look and played with the hem of my skirt.

"Sorry Naru. I fell asleep while packing last night so I had to rush this morning." I explained. Ayako chuckled and ducked her face behind her hand when Naru turned his icy glare to her. Before he could start on her Monk stepped forward and clapped his hands together.

"Alright! Let's get moving. Usual driving arrangements, I assume." Lin was the first in motion, seemingly glad to be moving.

"But I don't want to ride in the van!" I exclaimed as everyone shuffles to their usual vehicle. Monk shrugs and ruffles my hair.

"Sorry Mai, someone needs to. Take one for the team." I glared as he ducked his head into his car. Even Masako avoided my pleading gaze as she climbed into the back seat after John. I let out a disgruntled noise as I ambled towards the van, already dreading the silence I knew I was going to be trapped in for the next few hours.

* * *

"Naru. Naru. Naru. Naru." I enunciated each syllable with a swing of my feet. In the passenger side seat Naru slammed the case file shut and glared at me through the rearview mirror.

"What Mai?" He said through gritted teeth. I smirked at him and I could see Lin try to hide a smile.

"I need to pee."

* * *

When we finally reached the house I burst out of the van, flying to where Bou-san had just parked his car. I threw myself onto the monk and let out a dramatic cry of

"He killed my bladder!" He followed my accusing finger to a smirking Naru. Said boy merely turned and stared at the house. I looked at the large building and took in its shining white exterior. My eyebrows drew together as I tried to focus on any negative feelings that came from the house, but none showed themselves. Instead, the pristine paint was _inviting_. I took a shaky step forward, and then another before Bou-san grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I shook my head as I was pulled from my stupor.

"You're not getting out of helping us this time, Jou-chan." I groaned as he dropped a box in my arms. I followed Naru into the house, Mr. Sato leading us to the room that we would be using for the duration of our stay. As we walked Mr. Sato pointedly avoided the front room, leading us the the back of the house to a narrow staircase.

"You'll be using the second room on the left. It's an empty room, I had plans to use it for my home office but I never got to setting it up." He opens the door with ease and our small group shuffles in, equipment in hand. After a moment of standing in silence as Naru observed the room, a desk in one corner and a sofa/chair combo in the center, I nudged him. He glared at me before waving his hand at a table on the far wall.

"Set up the screens over there."

* * *

After everything was set up in the base Naru called the team together to hand out jobs. "John, please take Hara-san on a walk through the house to see if she can sense anything," A nod from John and a quiet swish of silk as the two disappeared out the doorway, "Matsuzaki, make protection charms for the targeted rooms and each member of the team," a derisive snort as she pulled out her materials and got to work at the desk, "Takigawa set up the camera's and record the temperature for each room," A sigh from the monk, "And Mai?"

My eyes left the small crack in the wall as he spoke my name. "Yes Naru?" His eyes danced as a smirk settled onto his features.

"Go with Takigawa, and try not to rack up any hospital bills this time." I felt my face turn red as I stomped over and snatched the thermometer out of the laughing monk's hands. I heard Ayako giggle behind me and I whipped around to glare at her. When she didn't stop I turned and stalked out of the room, whispers of the 'Stupid Narcissist' left in my wake.

Soon enough, however, my anger at my boss was forgotten as Monk and I traveled from room to room.

"And Mai?" Monk said in a fake-low pitched voice. I let out another giggle as we started down the stairs.

"Yes Naru?" I respond, pulling myself up to stand straight. Monk tried (and failed) mimicking Naru's infamous smirk as he said

"Try not to waste anymore of my money at the hospital." At the fake voice crack on the word 'hospital', I lost any control I had over my laughter. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and nearly dropped the thermometer.

When we reached the living room, I opened the door right away, not remembering the picture from yesterday. Both Monk and I stopped in our tracks as if we slammed into an invisible wall, sobering up instantly.

"Wow." Monk said, a little breathlessly. All laughter gone from the situation, he shook his head and got straight to work on setting up the camera, but I couldn't move from my spot in the doorway. Or, I wanted to move. I wanted to move very badly. I wanted to go back to the base, I _needed_ to go back to the base. Not even Monk could stop me as I tore out of the hallway and up the stairs.

I didn't even stop when my foot caught on the top stair and I sprawled on the floor. I pushed myself up right away and scrambled to my feet as I hurried the rest of the way to the familiar door. I grabbed the handle and yanked it open, not even paying attention when it collided with the wall. I opened my mouth at the scene in front of me and screamed.

" _Mai!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, time got away from me! Luckily I'm out of school for now (Only one year left!) and I'm visiting my family. I really didn't even notice how long it had been since I updated. I'll try to update more frequently from now on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt…...yet.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sprung up. Monk leaned back on his heels and pushed some of his hair out of his face. I blinked a few times and then lifted my hand to the back of my head. I winced as I felt a bump forming. I opened my mouth to ask Monk what happened when the doors to the living room burst open. Ayako was in the door first, closely followed by Naru, who was followed by….Masako? For such a confining outfit, the small girl sure did move fast.

Ayako's eyes latched onto me and she landed on her knees with a painful sounding thump. In less than a second her hands were running over me, trying to feel for an injury. I shooed her hands away but she just glared at me until I relented. Masako gently lowered herself beside me, worry in her eyes. Without removing the kimono sleeve covering her mouth she asked

"Mai, are you alright?" I felt my face scrunch up as Ayako brushed over the bump on my head. She looked absolutely livid. She turned and hit monk.

"You idiotic, good-for-nothing, _UGH STAND STILL."_ She cried as he scurried away from her.

"What, and let you beat me? No way!"

"Stop." Naru's icy word made Ayako and Monk stop in their tracks. I looked up at him for the first time since he entered, and noticed that Mr. Sato and his family were crowding around behind him. Mrs. Sato stepped forward.

"Is everyone alright? We heard a terrible scream. We assumed the worst." I noticed her hands were grasped tight onto a towel, wringing it as she stood. I sheepishly grinned and wobbled to my feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened. What scream are you talking about?" Mrs. Sato's shock was evident on her face, but before she could speak their son stepped forward. A teenage boy, about my age, looked me over suspiciously before saying

"You mean you didn't hear that? It sounded like somebody was being murdered." The slaughter scene flickered in front of my eyes for a moment and I remembered my original reason for leaving the living room. I turned around to Naru, but before I could say anything to him he grabbed me by my elbow.

"Mai was too busy sleeping to hear a scream." He dragged me out of the room and up the stairs before any of the family members could respond, leaving Monk to explain to them that nothing was wrong as Ayako and Masako followed close behind. When we neared the door to base I started to dig my heels into the ground.

"Naru no, we shouldn't go in there! It's not safe! It's-" the door sliding open cuts me off and I slam my eyes shut. I hear Naru sigh and he lets go of my arm. I stand in the doorway for a moment before willing myself to open my eyes and see… a normal room. I look around and see nothing out of the ordinary. Confused, I turn to where Ayako sits, staring at me from one of the chairs.

"I don't understand."

"Mai, did you have a dream?" My brows draw together as the scene flashes before my eyes again. Before I can answer, however, Ayako huffs from her chair.

"She has a nasty bump on the back of her head Naru. And look at that gash on her leg! She needs to be looked at before you start interrogating her!" She stands and walks over to me, latching onto my wrist. Naru sighs and lets her drag me to the couch.

"What do you mean, 'gash on my leg'? There's nothing-" I look down and notice a stream of blood, slightly dried, running down from my knee. I look back up to where Masako wets a small cloth and Ayako pulls her medical bag out.

"Sit still." She says as she pulls my leg out to examine the cut. I search my mind for any time that I would have hit my leg and draw a blank.

"Mai." Naru's no-nonsense voice cuts through my thoughts and Ayako sighs as she resigns herself to the fact that I wouldn't be getting a break. I look up to him and raise a brow.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to explain why you were just screaming bloody murder?" He sits on the arm of the chair, black notebook open and ready.

I stare blankly at him for a moment before saying "I fell on my back." Naru lets out a sigh.

"I am aware of that, Mai. You were on your back when I came into the room." I shook my head.

"I fell on my _back_." I say again, looking down at my bloody knee. Ayako finished wiping the blood off of my shins and was about to press the cloth to my knee but I caught her hand. She chuckled at me and said

"Mai, I know you've experienced worse, it'll only sting for a moment." My eyes blurred as I stared at my knee.

"I fell on my back." I repeated as I took the cloth out of her hand. I wiped it harshly across my knee and look back up to Ayako. She blinked once, twice, before whispering

"Then where did the blood come from?" Naru snapped his book closed and stood. He loomed over me and stared down at the unbroken skin on my leg. Lin had turned in his chair and was observing the scene with interest.

"It's possible that you were possessed." Lin spoke. I jerked and looked up to him, feeling my stomach drop. Naru nodded thoughtfully before opening his book to write a short note. Ayako shook her head at me and pulled a travel ice pack out of her bag. She broke it over her knee and placed it against the back of my head. I winced at the impact and glared at her.

"It's your fault for getting possessed right away, Mai. Honestly, couldn't you have waited until we had been in the house a bit longer? It will be much harder for me to sense a ghost's presence now." Masako huffed from her chair. Her sleeve was covering over her mouth and despite her harsh words and haughty tone, I saw genuine concern in her eyes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's not my fault Masako! I didn't ask to be possessed!" I stuck my tongue out at her. I saw a slight smile before her sleeve went to cover her mouth again.

"How childish." I grinned at her before leaning back on the couch and closing my eyes. I heard Ayako sigh before consciousness left me.

* * *

When my eyes opened I was, luckily, in the base still. Night had fallen outside the windows, and the only light source in the room came from the wall of screens the group had set up hours before. I sat up and saw John sitting in one of the chairs opposite me with a book in his hands. His eyes lifted from the book when I moved and he smiled at me before turning back to his reading. I looked around and saw Ayako draped across the remaining chair, a string wrapped around her fingers. She tried to hook her ring finger under one piece, but the whole thing slipped. A loud exclamation and a frustrated grunt followed as she reset the string. I chuckled as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Ayako glared at me for a moment before returning to her string.

I swung my legs off of the couch and scootched down to the end closest to her. I held out my hand and after a moment of staring she handed it to me with a huff. I set the string on two fingers and within a minute held my hand out to her, the string forming a perfect star. John looked up at the strangled noise that Ayako made and I laughed. She muttered under her breath about shorter fingers as she snatched the now untangled string out of the palm of my hand.

She struggled for a few more minutes, each failure accompanied by a curse. Eventually she sighed and handed me the string.

"Will you show me how?" I smiled at her and nodded. I set it up and showed her the steps one-by-one. While I was demonstrating, I asked

"Why do you want to know so bad?" I could have sworn that a blush came onto her face with her reply.

"Well, Yasuhara did it, and then Takigawa did it, and then John. But when I tried I couldn't do it, and Takigawa and Yasuhara were being idiots and told me that I just didn't have the skill." She ends her mini-rant with another huff. I looked over at John and saw he had his head ducked. I narrowed my eyes at him and look back at Ayako.

"I showed Yasu and Monk that trick the other day, and neither of them could do it. They were probably messing with you." I said nonchalantly as another star is formed between my fingers. It takes a moment for my words to register, but when they do Ayako turns her death glare onto the ashamed priest across from us. I handed the string back to Ayako and watched as she struggled to make a star. After a moment, a misshapen star was between her fingers. I applauded her efforts and she beamed at me. I rolled my shoulders as I stood up and felt my my back pop as I stretched my arms above my head.

The door to the base slid open and I turned to greet the next shift.

"Decided to finally join the living, Mai?" Bou-san asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him while Ayako shook her head at him.

"Knowing what she usually dreams about, was that really the best word choice, you run-down monk?" John set his book down uneasily as the older two began to fling insults at one another. He stood and attempted to stop the fighting to no avail. I was about to take pity on the young exorcist and step in when Lin abruptly stood in front of the screens. After a moment of tense silence the rest of us surge towards the silent man, eyes fixed on the screens.

My eyes immediately go to the center screen, the living room. Lights were flickering on and off, and the already torn wallpaper was now shredded.

"What could cause this kind of reaction?" Monk asks as John bows his head in prayer. Lin already had Naru on the phone and alerted him about the chaos while Ayako turned and searched her bag for any useful charms. Slowly, I felt my eyes get pulled away from the screens. I focused on the small crack in the wall opposite me once more. I took one step towards it, and then another. Before Lin registered my movement I was reaching out to touch the ruined paint. I think I heard him call my name before my finger runs over the imperfection, and then the world goes black.

* * *

 **Hi again! So this chapter is a bit longer than the other two, and hopefully the rest of the chapters will be the same way now that the opening is out of the way. And now that I'm out of school I'll be able to get more writing done, yay! Anywhooooo, I got a few reviews on this story (squee) and there are actually 10 people (living, breathing, human beings holy crap that's exciting) following this story (SQUEEEEEEEE) sooooo I'm going to respond to the reviews here**

 **Glorian175: I'm glad you like it, and hopefully you won't have to wait that long anymore ':)!**

 **Blue Humming Bird: I'm sorryyyyyyy! I promise to be better about my updating schedule**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I'm back with another update, told you it wouldn't be that long this time. Anywho, as this story continues I will be writing one-shots and drabbles (for this fandom and others) so it may take a lil while longer to get chapters out here (don't worry, I won't go M.I.A on you again). Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the entire Ghost Hunt anime on DVD and every manga chapter, but that's all.**

" _Why do they call it a murder?" I ask the boy sitting next to me. He looks up from his book and glances out at the yard to where five crows rest on the grass. He snorts and looks back to his novel._

" _Shut up Aiko." He murmurs. I glare at him and stand abruptly from the wooden floor of the porch. I'm off of the porch before he can stop me, and I'm running towards the small flock of birds. They scatter as I come closer and laughter bubbles out of my chest. And then Gene is next to me and I'm smiling at him._

" _What's so funny?" He asks, but I can tell he isn't really listening for my answer. So instead of speaking I turn back to the house with the white paint._

" _Do you think they miss us? At the school, that is." I ask, already taking steps back towards the pristine front door. My hand touches the doorknob and a chill runs through my body. I look up at Gene, whose smile has curved into something unnerving. "Rin?" I call his name and he looks out towards the field in front of the house._

" _I don't think they even know we're gone."_

* * *

"I don't think she should stay on the premises. She obviously cannot handle it. That bump she got earlier is pretty nasty. If it gets any worse she may get a concussion." That must be Ayako, and it seems she's been pressing this point for a while now based on the shrillness of her voice.

"Why are you telling me this? Mai has dealt with much more before now, and if she wants to earn a paycheck she will continue on the case." Naru's voice was tight, and I knew that he had closed his eyes in frustration by this point.

"Naru, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" A lower voice joined the conversation, and I recognized it as Monk's.

"If Taniyama wishes to go home, that's her business." Lin's voice offered. I took this as my cue to open my eyes and, as I expected, Lin had his gaze trained on me as I sat up. A faint light trickled through the window. I assumed that morning was just arriving.

"Go home?" I asked, my eyes still heavy from my sleep and my brain still in a haze. Five pairs of eyes turned towards me and I gave a sheepish grin. Ayako moved to my side, most likely to check my 'bump'. "Who's going home?" I asked, ignoring her hands in my hair. Naru turned towards the monitors and spoke.

"Takigawa and Matsuzaki seem to think that you are not capable of remaining on this case. A case that seems rather routine." Monk bows his head and Ayako's hands still in my hair.

"I'll be fine. I can handle whatever ghostly dreams this thing throws my way." I said, a confident smile taking over my face. Masako's eyes narrowed and Naru turned to look at me.

"Dreams? Have you had another one?" He asks. I tilted my head to the side, trying to remember what had happened in my absence

"She needs a minute to recover! She's collapsed twice within a twenty-four hour time period!" Ayako protested. Naru silenced her with a glare and turned to me expectantly.

"I…" My mind froze, unsure of anything that had happened in my dream. Only a few scattered words stuck in my memory, and I knew from experience that Naru would be more annoyed than appreciative if I couldn't give him a full story. My eyes drifted back to that crack in the wall and the words are out of my mouth before I even think about it.

"Why do they call it a murder?" My eyes refocused on the people in the room, drifting from one face to the next before landing on the screens on the far wall.

"See? She's talking nonsense." Ayako said. I glared at her as more pieces of the dream trickled into my thoughts.

"I think my nam- _her_ name was Aiko. And his name was...Rin." Masako tilts her head slightly as she meets my eyes.

"Rin." she repeated in a whispered voice. "I don't like the sound of his name. It feels….wrong. Cold." John rested one hand on the shaken mediums shoulder.

"Rin." he stated firmly. His nose bunched up as soon as the name was spoken, and Monk laughed.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad, John." He joked. "Rin." As soon as he said it he smile dropped off and he looked at Ayako. "You try."

The priestess huffed. "This is ridiculous. I expect this behavior from Monk and even John, but you Masako? I would think this type of game is below you." she said haughtily.

"Then why don't you say the name Matsuzuki, since you're so sure it's a prank." Naru said, trademark smirk in place. Ayako sniffed derisively but yielded.

"Rin." The name rolled of her tongue in a burst of speed, and Ayako was left with an unpleasant expression.

"Interesting." John said, "Maybe the spirit holds a bitterness towards the name." I nodded in agreement and the rest of the group followed.

"Whatever the reason, we need more information on the past inhabitants of this house. Lin, have you gotten in contact with Yasuhara?" Naru said, moving on from the conversation. Lin nodded.

"I told him that we just needed the files emailed, but since most of them are physical copies he insisted on coming to the premises."

"Well, if Mai continues to find herself incapacitated on this case, an extra set of hands could come in handy." I sent him my dirtiest glare as I sprung up from the couch. I swayed for a moment due to the sudden movement, but didn't let it stop me.

"I am just fine to continue working on this case. Whatever job you need me to do, I'm ready." Naru looked at me for a moment before handing me my abandoned clipboard and thermometer.

"Finish taking temperatures, and redo the rooms you did yesterday." I took the items from him and nod. I smiled brightly before turning on my heel to get to work. "Oh, and Mai?" He said. I turn to look over my shoulder and see that he already focused on his notebook.

"Yes Naru?" I asked.

"Please do keep the impressions of me to a minimum." His book snapped close, "And if you must imitate perfection, keep in mind that my voice does _not_ crack." I felt a blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks as I quickly nodded and rushed out of the room. I heard Monk stutter out an apology as I left, and I knew Naru had his signature smirk in place.

I started in the unused rooms in the hallway, staying away from the bedrooms that our guests were currently sleeping in. I slowly made my way down to the first floor of the house and paused by the living room doors. I steeled myself and stepped in. This time I made it passed the threshold and carried on with my work. I flashed a smile at one of the cameras in the room before moving onto the kitchen. The last room was a small broom closet underneath the stairs, which proved no problem.

I started back up the stairs when I spotted one of the cameras hanging loosely from its post. The initial worry passed when I realized that it had originally been pointed down the hallway, resting on the son's door. I stretched up on my tip toes and set it back on its base, sending a glare at the boy through the door. I picked up my clipboard and merrily skipped back into the base.

I handed the clipboard off to a silent Naru and joined Monk and Ayako at the desk-turned-table. I snuck Monk's cup away from his open palms and sipped at my new tea. Ayako hid her snickers behind her hand while Masako rolled her eyes at me. I smiled at the aforementioned girl.

"So, Masako. Feeling anything yet?" She nodded.

"Yes, there is definitely a presence in this house. It seems to be the strongest in the downstairs area." she replied, sipping at her own tea.

"Well yeah, that makes sense, given the incidents in the living room." Monk said. He swiped his hand forward for his cup and looked down when he met no resistance. His look of confusion quickly turned into a glare as he noticed the hot cup pressed to my lips. I sent him an innocent smile before turning back to Masako.

"Will it be easy to cleanse?" I asked. She nodded once more.

"I believe it will be very easy. That is, once we discover it's reason for remaining here." Ayako pushed her mostly full cup towards the pouting monk before adding

"But what about it's little stunt yesterday, possessing Mai? Don't most spirits that possess others have a harder time crossing over?" Ayako asks. Masako nods but before she could respond, John pulled a chair up and answered her questions.

"Most spirits do. It all depends on _why._ Why did the spirit posses someone, and what did they show them. Spirits that use possession to make others live through their pain usually make harder targets." Everyone at the table nodded along, storing the knowledge away.

"Speaking of why, Mai." Naru said as he approached the group, "What did the spirit show you yesterday?" I felt my brows draw in as I tried to remember the events from yesterday's dream. I sheepishly looked up at my boss, not sure of how to answer.

"To be honest, I'm not sure where the dream begins and where what actually happened ends." A short glare from Naru had me flinching in my seat before a smooth hand rested on top of mine. I looked over to see Ayako smiling at me.

"Then tell us the whole story." I smiled back at her and took a deep breath. Then I started telling the story. I left out the parts about me and Monk goofing around and mocking Naru, feeling that was better off forgotten. When I got to the part about freezing in the door frame, Monk interrupted.

"You said something, as soon as we opened the doors. It sounded so normal I just thought you were playing around." I tilted my head and nodded to encourage him to continue, "Well, you said 'What an awful choice in wallpaper.' and the next thing I knew, you were out on the ground screaming. Now that I think about it, it sounds much more like something Ayako would say." He finished sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Naru wrote something down in his notebook and gestured for me to continue my story.

"And then I pulled open the door to the base. It slammed so hard I thought it wa going to break the knob. I could have sworn I heard it crack. And I saw…" I trailed off and thought back to the ending of my dream, "I saw the crack in the wall. Except it was huge. I'm not sure why I screamed, though." Naru finished with whatever he was writing and closed his book. He leaned down next to me and asked

"Are you sure you swung the door hard enough to break the knob?" I nodded vehemently, positive of what I remembered. He let out a sigh and then rested his hand on my shoulder before standing up straight and calling to Lin.

"Make sure Yasu gets here soon. We need information on the families that lived here." And with that he disappeared out of the base. Through the sliding door. I turned back to the others at the table, all of us coming to the same realization as one.

"There's no knob."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! At least for this chapter. I've come to realize that I have** **a habit of leaving you guys with cliffhangers, sorry! Now, this case will probably only have two or three more chapters, but I'm not sure if I will continue after this case or not yet. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya next time my kawaii sea pancakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter, and this one has a bit of action in it (Yay!) Now, I'm not the best at writing action, so let me know if there's anything I should change or do better for next time! All of the love!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters, just a wildly active imagination, a laptop, and no social life.**

* * *

Mrs. Sato awoke soon after that, and she invited us all down to the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Sato was a slightly robust woman with her long hair tied up into a bun. Tendrils of hair had fallen out and were framing her face, her sparkling brown eyes matching in color. Lin denied her invitation politely, insisting on remaining in the base in case of emergencies. She nodded her understanding and turned an expectant look towards the rest of us.

We followed her down the stairs, the silence only broken by our footsteps on the hardwood floors. Once we got into the kitchen Mrs. Sato gestured for us to sit around the table while she got to work, tying an apron around her quickly. She bustled around the kitchen, setting out ingredients and setting the kettle to boil. I watched her move around the kitchen as the others settled into easy conversation. I felt a twang in my chest as she hummed to herself while stirring something in a large red mixing bowl.

"So Mrs. Sato, how long have you and your husband been together?" Ayako asked politely. Mrs. Sato smiled at us over her shoulder.

"Oh there's no need to call me that. You're in my house because of a possible ghost haunting, for goodness sake. Honorifics just seem silly. You may call me by my first name, Honoka." Ayako smiled at her and nodded, "And we've been together for nineteen years." Monk let out a low whistle.

"That's a long time. You barely look over twenty-six." Honoka chuckled as a slight blush came onto her cheeks.

"That's sweet of you dear, but I turned forty-four this last spring." Masako raised her sleeve to cover her mouth and asked

"How did you two meet?" Honoka turned to pour some type of batter onto the heated skillet before turning back to us, resting against the counter.

"I was in my early twenties, and we met at a friends' party. We dated for three years before he popped the question." A quiet shuffling at the doorway announced another presence. As Honoka turned towards the stove once more the rest of us looked to see who was joining us.

The youngest member of the Sato family stood by the entrance of the kitchen, looking at all the faces around the table. He huffed and turned on his heel to leave, stomping away. Honoka opened her mouth to call out after him, but after a moment her eyes drifted to the floor. "It's been hard on Hiroto, he wasn't excited about the move in the first place. And now all of this is happening. He hasn't spoken to me since I looked you all up to come help." I narrowed my eyes at the empty door frame.

"I'm so sorry, but I forgot my...um...contacts upstairs." I exclaimed. Ayako opened her mouth to protest but my foot dug into her shin. "I can't hardly see without them, I'll be back." I said as I stood quickly, smiling at our gracious hostess. She returned the smile and I hurried after the teenage boy.

"Hiroto." I called after him quietly as we reached the staircase. He paused and looked down to where I stood. He scoffed and turned to continue up the stairs. I huffed and followed after him, even as he reached his doorway. He swung the door opened and tried to close the door, but I placed my hand between the wood and the wall.

"What do you want?" He asked as he allowed me to slide the door back open. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's your problem with us?" I asked blatantly. He rolled his eyes and said

"I just don't think that a bunch of morons are the best people to help my family."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act so surprised. You fell asleep the first day on the job, that boss of yours is an arrogant ass, and that TV medium you've got doesn't impress me." He said, a smug smile falling onto his face. My hands balled into fists as I lowered them to my sides.

"I don't know where you get off, insulting my team, but let me explain something to you. We at SPR are very qualified for the job, and without us _morons_ here, you wouldn't be able to stop a mild rat infestation." I spat, anger welling up in my chest. Hiroto rolled his eyes again.

"Please, I doubt you can even see a ghost, let alone get rid of it." I took a step closer to him, fists held even tighter.

"You listen her-" I'm interrupted by the door to his room slamming shut. I quickly turned, my anger forgotten. I walked up to it and attempted to pull it open. The wood of the door was surprisingly cold to the touch. I sighed. "Not again!" I whined.

"Not again what?" the nervous voice from behind me asked. I rubbed my face with one of my hands.

"This means Monk wins the bet! Oh this is so unfair!" I cried.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroto snapped at me.

"I always get trapped somewhere. I bet Monk that I could go three cases without it happening," I pouted, "This was the third case. But now I'm trapped again!" I whined. Hiroto sighed, and I noticed that his breath came out with a puff of mist. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked around his room. Small sounds filled the area as the drywall began to crack. A large line began to run down the wall that Hiroto was standing next to.

"Hiroto, please slowly walk into the middle of the room." I said as calmly as I could. His brows furrowed, but he did as I asked anyways. More cracks began to show up, and the door began to rattle. I looked around the room for the source of the disturbance, but couldn't find anything. Slowly, the cracks began to run onto the ceiling, sending small bits of debris showering down on us.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Hiroto asked.

"I have no idea, but it isn't good." I said. As more dust and debris started to fall, I turned back to the now violently shaking door and started pounding on it. "Help us! Somebody help us!" I screamed, my eyes squeezed shut to keep dust out. I jumped when a large piece of ceiling fell onto the floor. I screamed even louder and heard footsteps approaching.

"Mai?" John's voice came through.

"Get us out!" I called back. Hiroto yelled when another chunk fell. My eyes scanned the room as Monk and John's chanting continued on the other side of the door. When I spotted a small wooden desk, I pointed and ordered, "Hiroto, get under there." His eyes followed my finger and he quickly ducked underneath for protection.

As the chanting got louder outside, more bits of ceiling fell. I covered my head and ducked into a crouch as a book was thrown in my direction. I looked up and saw a short girl standing by the bookshelf. Tears ran down her cheeks and more books started flying. I hid my face in my knees and felt a hardcover nick my knuckles, which still protected my head. I looked back up as she screamed nonsense syllables.

Objects from the attic began to fall down, no longer supported by the ceiling. I stayed in my fetal-like position as more objects were thrown. Almost all of them hit me, some of them books, some of them figurines. I cried out in pain as something wet splashed down my arms. I removed my hands and looked to see what it was. A small, broken snow globe was lying on the ground, most of the glass embedded in my arms and legs. I looked up in time to see a pair of scissors be thrown at me.

I tossed myself forward onto the ground, the remaining glass cutting into my stomach and my chin knocking on the ground. I cried out in pain once more as another voice joined the fray.

" _Move!"_

The door was blasted from it's frame, flying across the room, some scattered wood landing on and around me. Most of the frame covered the desk Hiroto was cowering under, eyes wide. The girl stopped throwing things as people rushed in. She let out one last scream before vanishing. I felt hands on my back and sides as I saw Mr and Mrs. Sato rush to where Hiroto was climbing out from his hiding place.

I was quickly rolled onto my back and lifted into the air. Naru carried me from the room, Ayako ordering Monk, John, and even Lin to get supplies. Masako stayed in the room, trying to connect with the spirit once more. I smiled up at Naru's pale, grim face.

"At least blood can't stain black."

* * *

I winced as yet another piece of glass was pulled from my arms. I glared at my boss as he dug into my arm with a pair of tweezers. Ayako flinched as he jabbed one of my cuts to 'make sure it was void of glass'.

"Ya know, Naru, I could do that." She suggested gently, not for the first time. Naru simply snorted in response as he pulled out another fragment. I pouted at him.

"Is this because of my joke? Honestly, you wouldn't think that you would treat your favorite employee so harshly." Naru raised one eyebrow as he turned to get gauze.

"What makes you think you're my favorite employee?" He asked. I winced as he patted the wrapped portion of my arm. He picked his tweezers up once more and started to investigate my stomach. I fought down a blush as I explained.

"Well, Lin doesn't work for _you,_ he works for your father. And none of the others are officially your employee except Yasu, and I know that you like me more than him because last time he tried to make you tea you hated the temperature. So that leaves just me!" I finished with a grin. Masako hid her smile behind her sleeve and Monk chuckled.

Naru simply rolled his eyes as be pulled out the last piece of glass. "Stand." He ordered. I obeyed quickly and he placed the beginning of the wrap on of my sides. "Turn." I started to spin, smiling as I went. "You can stop now, unless you don't want to be able to breathe properly. But if that's what you want, be my guest." I narrowed my eyes at him, but he just smirked.

He cut the edge of the gauze and gestured for me to roll my shirt down. Once I did, I took in my appearance in the small mirror that Ayako held out.

My hands and arms were bandaged, a nasty bruise had started forming on my chin, white gauze shown through the small holes in my shirt, and I had a rather large bandage on my forehead. I smiled at my friends and laughed.

"I've got a halfway decent mummy costume here, guys. Remind me to save this for halloween." Masako scoffed as the boys chuckled. Ayako rolled her eyes and whacked me on the back of my head. My arms shot up and I whined "Ayako~~~ Why'd you do that?"

"If you're done goofing off now, Mrs. Sato requested to see you, Mai." Naru said. I nodded and started on my way down to the kitchen, where Lin had escorted the family while I was fixed up. I bounded down the stairs and through the doorway, smiling as I saw a worried Mrs. Sato, an annoyed Hiroto, and an ashamed Mr. Sato.

"Hello." I greeted cheerfully. All three faces snapped towards me, and Mrs. Sato's eyes filled with tears. She quickly stood and walked over to me, hands fluttering around my bandaged body.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. I held my hands up and grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it! I'm usually the one to get injured on cases! This isn't even the worst I've gotten, so don't sweat it." My easy words, which were supposed to put the woman at peace, seemed to have the opposite effect. Her eyes widened and she gently wrapped her hand around my arm as she guided me to the table. She sat me down in one of the chairs and poured me a cup of tea from the still steaming kettle in the middle of the table.

"That's just awful! Why do you continue to work here if you get hurt so badly? Don't your parents worry?" She fussed. I smiled kindly at her and rested one of my hands on top of hers to calm her. She took a deep breath and sat in her chair. I gently wrapped my hands around the cup, the warmth seeping through the bandages.

"Yes, it is a dangerous job, but I love it. Honestly, I think I'd be bored at any other job, with any other coworkers. And, even if I did leave, what would I do? I'm a student, there aren't many job options for me." Hiroto nodded in agreement, "Besides, I'm okay with a few bumps and bruises if it means my team is okay!" I said, taking a sip of tea. Flavor exploded in my mouth and I hummed as I took another sip.

"This is very good." Mrs. Sato smiled at me, warmth in her eyes. It warmed the entirety of my body, just as the tea had with my hands.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san." Hiroto said. I looked at where he sat, small cuts and bruises on his face and neck. He truly did look sorry, so I beamed at him.

"Call me Mai."

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Anyone notice my reference to my other fic Pardon Me? (If not, don't worry. It wasn't too obvious). Anywho, I am so grateful for all of the support this story is getting! I love writing for you guys, and I'm so glad you enjoy reading it. I still haven't decided if this story will continue after this case, but if any of you have an opinion on it, let me know!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! If not, well, then I'm sorry! Let me know what I should fix or change!**

 **All of the love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm super sorry for such a long wait, but I'll talk about that at the end of this chapter. For now, let's dive right in.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt… for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Back at the base, Yasuhara had finally arrived. He clicked his tongue when he saw me, the thick files in his arms shuffling as he stepped towards the table.

"Honestly Mai, have you no sense of self-preservation?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He laid the papers on the hard surface and they immediately slumped. I looked around the room, and noticed the absence of some of my teammates.

"Where did Ayako and Masako go?" I asked. Monk answered from the couch.

"They went to shower and get changed." He cast a glance at me, "And you probably should too." I nodded and start towards the door.

"Don't take too long, Mai-chan! You're going to help us with the files." Yasuhara called after me. I waved my hand at him and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom. Ayako was just stepping out when I reached the door, and she smiled at me.

"Don't worry, we left some hot water for you." I smiled at her and walked into the small room.

The shower itself was mostly pleasant, but re-wrapping my arms and stomach was a challenge. The sting of the cuts wasn't too bad compared to Naru's tweezers. I wrapped the towel around myself and looked towards the sink. I whacked my forehead- and immediately regretted it- as I realized that I had forgotten to get clothes before-hand. I opened the door a crack and poked my head out to check for any of the residents.

Once I made sure the coast was clear, I pushed the door the rest of the way open and quietly shut it behind me before running down the hall. I latched onto the handle of the girls' bedroom and nearly slipped at my abrupt stop. I pushed the door open and span around as I nearly slammed it shut. I rested my head against the cool wood and let out a sigh.

Luckily, no one else was in the room, so I was free to dig through my suitcase to find something to wear. Quickly choosing a long-sleeved shirt and shorts, I dressed as quickly as possible. I ran my brush through my short hair and draped my towel to dry. With a satisfied nod, I headed back to the base.

"Boss, you've returned!" Yasu called as I stepped into the room. I giggled and went to join him, John, and Masako at the table. Each had a file in their hand, obviously trying to find any clues for the case.

I picked up one of the files and started my search. The group was mostly silent, a few murmurs here and there about some random information that someone had learned breaking through. We went through file after file after file. Even Ayako joined in to help, though she mostly just went behind us and read the files we had already cleared. Something about us 'not even being able to read properly.'

We sat there for almost an hour, until Masako called for our attention. "I've found something." I set my newspaper down and blinked a few times to clear my eyes. Lin and Naru perked up in their seats.

"'Hayashi Kazue was found in her home along with her two children, Rin and Aiko, and a man that is suspected to be her husband that has been identified as Maki Nobu. The home was investigated after a four week search for the children who had gone missing one day after school. Both the mother and Maki had been cooperating with police in the search, which drew suspicion from them. A family friend had called the police after repeatedly trying to contact Hayashi unsuccessfully. Hayashi was the only person recovered from the scene alive, but refuses to tell police what happened. The community is shaken after such a horrific event.' Then it goes on to quotes from people who knew the family." Masako lifts her gaze from the old paper.

Naru plucked the paper out of her hands and scanned it. "So the ghost was murdered here." Ayako murmurs.

"Or not. It's possible that Kazue is the one haunting this house, unable to move on after losing her children." Monk mused, resting a hand on his chin. A weird twisting in my gut had me opening my mouth to answer, but Yasu beat me to it.

"That would make sense. I mean, the kids were 'missing' for a month, and no one suspected a thing. That plus the strange new man in the house, maybe she had to keep quiet while he hurt her and the kids."

"It doesn't say anything about long term injuries, but it's possible that the reporter didn't know." Naru chimed in. I furrowed my brows.

"I don't think it's her." I said. Naru smirked.

"And why not? Do you have any evidence to the contrary." I picked at my fingers, and shook my head.

"No, I just don't think it's her." Naru studied me for a moment before looking back at the others.

"Well, until we get some proof, we should continue with Kazue as our main suspect." I nodded along with everyone else, but in the back of my mind ruled her out as our ghost.

* * *

I stretched my arms above my head with a yawn as the door slid open. John poked his head in with a smile.

"My turn." I smiled back and stood from the uncomfortable computer chair. "G'night Mai."

"Goodnight John. If you see anything just yell." I walked out into the hallway and wrapped my arms around myself. A chill ran up my back as I rushed down the hall. I pulled open the bedroom door and nearly slammed it behind me before remembering that Ayako and Masako were asleep in the beds. Knowing that Masako would throw a fit if she had to share a bed, I slipped under the covers next to Ayako.

I snuggled down under the covers and let my thoughts about the case slip away as my eyes grew heavy.

I opened my eyes to Gene. I smiled up at him as I sat up. "No nightmares for me tonight?" I asked jokingly. Gene chuckled and pressed his pointer finger on my forehead. He pushed and I felt myself fall back into a dream. I groaned as my surroundings changed.

"Rin please!" A voice sobbed. My attention snapped to the scene in front of me. A young boy, no older than me, stood in front of me. Tears ran down his face and the knife clenched in his hand shook. I realized that I was in the place of Aiko once more as sobs wracked my body.

"This is the only way I can protect you. I promised, remember." I shook my head.

"You hurt mom!" I accused, feeling my throat tighten around the words.

"I had to! She was helping that man! He was gonna keep hurting us!" Rin took another step towards me. "Don't worry, Aiko. It's just like going to sleep." He lunged forward.

" _Rin!"_

I shot up in bed, screaming his name with tears running down my cheeks. Ayako jerked awake beside me and I heard Masako shift in her bed. The light was switched on and Ayako wrapped her arms around me. The bedroom door opened and I looked over at Masako. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the corner of the room. The ghost was standing there silently, staring at me.

"We need to do a cleansing tomorrow." Masako said as Monk rushed to me in my bed. John nodded from the doorway.

"It was Rin." I say through my tears to Naru who stood just behind the blond priest. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Rin's the ghost?" Ayako asked.

"Rin's the killer."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN. Sorry for the long wait! School started up again, and with three AP classes and every little event for senior year happening all at once, I didn't get much time to write. But now that I'm getting into a steady rhythm, I should be able to update much more. All of the love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is the last chapter for this case! If you want this story to continue with more cases, let me know! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: At this point if I did own Ghost Hunt, the second season of the anime would already be out**

* * *

Monk pulled at the collar of his robe, sweat dripping from his forehead. I had one hand up to try to block the sun's glare. "Do we have to do this outside?" Monk asked once again. Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve to mask a sigh.

"Yes. This is where Mai's latest dream took place, this is where the cleansing should be." Masako seemed to be weighted down by the heat. All those yards of silk, while extraordinarily beautiful, were not helpful on such a blistering day. Ayako poked her head out of the sliding door.

"I just got the call from John and Yasuhara, the Sato's are officially off of the property." The three of us nodded.

"I just don't understand why I'm out here and not in the living room." Monk said. I opened my mouth to respond, but closed it after a moment.

"That's actually a good point. Why _aren't_ we trying to cleanse the living room? That's where most of the activity has been. Even Hiroto's room makes more sense."

"Because this is the scene that Rin's ghost showed you. He obviously is attached to this balcony." Naru's voice snapped from the opposite side of the balcony. His jacket was abandoned on the railing and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. I rubbed one of the bandages on my arm and nodded.

"Mai, will you please escort to the base. She doesn't need to be here when the spirit is cleansed." I nodded once more and wrapped my arm through Masako's. She leaned her weight on me and I could see the relief that ghosted across her face as we entered the house.

Once we reached the base I called a greeting to Lin. Monk's chanting came through the microphones positioned in the master bedroom and the balcony itself. Masako sat at the table and raised a sleeve to her face.

"Mai," she began, "would you please-" I raised my hand to stop her and nodded.

"Lin, want one last cup of tea?" The chinese man shook his head. I shrugged and started out of the door.

"Be right back. Don't have any fun without me." I hummed to myself as I started down the stairs. I bustled around the kitchen before remembering that kept the kettle on the top shelf. I grumbled to myself as I set my palms flat on the counter and heaved myself up. I rested on my knees and wrapped my hand around the handle. I placed the kettle on the counter and gently shut the pantry door.

A soft shuffling at the door made me jump and almost lose my balance. Masako stood in the doorway and I smiled. "You just couldn't wait, could you?" Masako shook her head.

"The ghost isn't Rin." At her soft words the pantry doors all around the kitchen burst open. I was knocked off of the counter, landing on the tiles below. I groaned and started to sit up before having to throw myself back down to duck a flying pan.

"Mai!" Masako called from her crouched position by the door.

"I'm okay!" I scrambled to my feet and rushed to her side. I wrapped one arm around her and covered my head with the other. We rushed out of the room, dodging the broken trinkets being thrown from the living room. As I started up the stairs Masako shoved my arm off of her.

"It's not Rin! That's why the ghost is reacting like this." A chill ran down my spine. A shout sounded from the balcony and I turned back to the second floor.

"She's in the base." Masako's eyes met mine and we both rushed up the stairs. My foot caught on the top step and I splayed across the floor. I pushed up relentlessly and pulled the door open so forcefully it broke from its railing and fell to the floor. Masako and I froze in the doorframe at the scene in front of us. Aiko stood in the middle of the room, tears running down her face.

After a quick scan of the room, the screens showed that Lin had joined the others on the balcony to protect them from Aiko's wrath. Masako approached her slowly.

"Please," her fairy-like voice rang out, "Please stop this. I know that you were hurt, that you feel betrayed," Aiko's hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Rin promised!" Masako nodded.

"I know. He hurt you, he shouldn't have. But now you're hurting people." Aiko's eyes jump to me and I step inside of the room. Her gaze falls onto my bandages and more tears show up.

"I didn't want to!" She cried, "That boy was acting just like Rin! I just want him back!" she shut her eyes and sobbed.

"Rin's waiting for you Aiko. He's not here anymore. You have to let go of all of this now. All of this pain you feel." Masako presses on. Aiko's hands unclenched.

"It was because of the crack. I didn't mean to, I was just playing around. Mommy found out and tried to hide it, but the mean man found out anyways. Rin was just trying to save me. He didn't mean to kill him!" Masako nods.

"Rin and your mother are waiting. They miss you. They aren't in this house anymore, everything that happened here was a lifetime ago. It's time for you to move on." Her gentle voice made Aiko nod.

A bright light poured out of the crack in wall and illuminated Aiko's ghostly form. A brilliant smile came onto her face and as the light died away, we were left with the bubbling laughter of a daughter finally reunited with her family. Masako slumped and I lunged forward to catch her.

"You did an amazing job." Masako just smiled, her eyes drifting shut.

* * *

I set the last box into the back of the van and wiped my forehead. Masako was already seated in Monk's car, ready to leave. I turned back to look at the pristine white house, the mysterious pull seemed to have vanished along with Aiko. Naru was still brooding on the porch, next to a smiling Monk who just seemed glad to be out of his robes. Ayako finished her last bandage on Lin's arm and gave a thumbs up to Naru.

The Sato family was sitting and talking with Yasuhara and John on the steps of the porch. I walked over to them with a smile. beamed up at me.

"Thank you all so much. You've saved us." I shook my head and laughed.

"It's what we at Shibuya Psychic Research do!" John and Yasu smiled at my words.

"Couldn't have said it better, boss." Naru started towards the van and we all got the message.

"It was nice to meet you." I say, bowing slightly to the family. Mr. and smiled and returned the sentiment, but Hiroto looked off to the side of the house. I chuckled at his resistance to seem polite and followed the others to where our vehicles were parked and loaded.

Ayako leaned against the trunk of Monk's car and smirked at me as I reached the back of the van, tilting her chin up. I turned around as I heard footsteps from behind me. Hiroto ran up to meet me, barely stopping before running into me.

He held out his hands, a small basket sitting in them. "As a thank you. To SPR as well as you, for helping us." I smiled and took it from his hands.

"Thank you!" He bowed slightly, his face turning a light shade of red. I giggled and threw my arms around him.

"It was no problem." I released him and waved. He sputtered some before bowing once more and walking back to his parents. When I turned to get in the van I noticed a stiff Naru and a laughing Monk. Not even Naru's blue glare of doom could stop his laughter. I shrugged, figuring it was because of Naru being wrong about the ghost. I climbed into the back of the van and started to close the door before it was yanked back open.

Naru stood outside of the van, nodding his head for me to make room for him. I grumbled and slid over, allowing him to join me in the back seat. He pulled his seatbelt on and opened up his case file, finishing up his notes in english. I sighed and turned to face the front. Monk's car started up and we left the Sato house behind.

The sun must've glanced off of the hood of the van because when Lin's eyes met mine in the rearview mirror, it looked like he was smiling. I wrote it off and rested my head against the window. A few miles in I sighed.

"Naru."

"Yes?"

"I need to pee."

* * *

 **And the case is done! Yay, jealous Naru! I don't know if I should continue with more cases. If you'd like me to, let me know! I've got a few ideas for the next case but, once again, I don't know if I want to keep this going. Anyways, if this is the end or the beginning of this story, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **All of the love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back, and with a new case! I think this is one of my quickest updates, but I was so awed and inspired by all of the support you guys gave me after the last case. More on that at the end. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Masako and John would already be painting a nursery if I owned Ghost Hunt**

* * *

I sighed again and rested my chin on my fist. The floor around Yasuhara's empty desk was littered with small paper balls. I crunched up yet another sticky note from my desk and took aim. It hit the edge of his desk and bounced back onto the floor.

"Why do I even bother paying you to be here if you're just going to make a mess?" Naru's voice invaded my 'game' and I jumped in my seat. I hastily stood up as a blush spread across my face. He stood in the now open doorway of his office, arms crossed and eyebrows raised as if to say 'well?'

"You know how I hate to repeat myself." I opened my mouth to respond, not sure how to explain my boredom without getting it docked from my paycheck, when the front door burst open.

"Hey hey guys! How's the team been without me? Any interesting cases?" Monk was dressed in his stage outfit, cowboy hat and all. I had to hold in a laugh as he tossed his bass on the couch and draped his long coat on the rack near the door. I giggled as Naru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You were only gone for a week Takigawa."

"A week and a _half_." Monk corrected. I snorted but then sat down in my seat when Naru cast his glare at me.

"How was your band's gig, Monk?" I asked. Monk sat on the couch and started telling stories about his trip to Tokyo with his band. Naru receded back into his office in silence. Just as Monk began the story of the fan that broke into their hotel room, the office door swung open once more. Ayako walked in, dressed in her nurse scrubs.

"Ayako, what are you doing here? You said you had a full day at the hospital." I asked, interrupting Monk.

"She probably heard I was back in town and couldn't resist coming to abuse me with that oversized bag of hers." Monk snipped, faking a sniff at the end of his sentence. He rubbed the back of his head as Ayako scoffed.

"As if you are worth that effort. I came because I think I have a case." She stepped to the side, exposing an old woman standing in the doorway, clutching her purse with both hands. A large purple hat, decorated with a green flower, sat atop the bush of white hair she had pulled back on her head. Her gentle blue eyes drooped as she took in her surroundings.

I stood from my desk and approached her. "Hello ma'am," I greeted with a smile, "I'm Taniyama Mai. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research!"

* * *

"You see, I recently moved into a new house right outside of town. And there have been some strange things going on." Lin tapped away at his laptop as I set the last cup of tea down in front of Naru. He took a sip before opening up his black notebook.

"If you don't mind my asking," I started as I folded my skirt underneath me to sit, "Why move out to a place that nobody knows you?"

"Yeah, aren't you a bit old for that?" Monk asked. Ayako whacked him on the back of the head at the same time my foot made contact with his shin. Our twin glares kept him from complaining, but the possible client didn't seem to mind.

"My, it does seem a bit odd for a woman my age to be making this type of journey, doesn't it?" She said with a chuckle. "I had lived with my daughter until this, but her and her husband just had their second child. They needed the room, so I packed up my things and came here."

"While this is a riveting story Mrs" Naru drew out the word. He was met with a kind smile.

"Hisakawa Izumi."

"Mrs. Hisakawa, what types of paranormal activities have you been experiencing?" A large sigh came from the woman.

"Well, the lights stopped working on the first night, it's all candles now. And things will go missing from where I've placed them only to show up in a completely different room!" I felt that pit in my heart as I saw Naru close his notebook. Lin continued typing, though, so she carried on.

"And there's this noise that keeps me awake at all hours of the night. I've taken to naps throughout the day, it's really hampered my works."

"What kind of noise?" I asked, ignoring Naru's glare.

"Singing." She answered, no trace of doubt in her voice, "I can never make out the words, every time I get close to it, it stops. But it's definitely a song. A different one every night." A chill ran up my spine at the words, and I cast a quick glance at Naru. His eyes met mine, and I silently begged for him to take the case. My heart sunk even more as that familiar darkness in his eyes shone through.

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe this to be a job for paranormal researchers. My assistant will refer you to an electrician, and I would suggest asking your neighbors to keep their music down at night." nodded, and I saw Ayako bow her head. Monk rose to escort the woman to the door after Lin had given her the number of an electrician nearby.

Ayako joined them at the doorway, ready to escort her to the hospital. The woman turned towards me with a gentle smile. "Thank you for the tea dear, it was lovely." I nodded back with a smile of my own. As she left my hands tightened on my cup and I turned back to glare at the floor.

The door swung shut behind the three and I slammed the cup on the table, lukewarm tea splashing over the edge. I stood and glared at Naru through his closed door.

"He won't change his mind." Lin said as he shut his laptop and started towards his own office. I clenched my hands into fists and responded through gritted teeth.

"That doesn't mean I can't give him a piece of mine." Lin chuckled quietly as he shut his office door behind him. I stomped over to Naru's office and opened the door without knocking. Naru was leaning against the front of his desk, hands braced on either side of him, facing the doorway.

"Let's get it over with, Mai. I still have a lot of work to do today. As do you." I felt my eye twitch.

"You know just as well as I do that it's likely that this woman is being haunted." Naru gazed at me lazily.

"I know no such thing."

"Stop it! Electrical issues, a voice with no source singing, that's total ghost material! Not to mention objects being moved around! It might be a poltergeist! What if something happens that we could have prevented?" I asked, anger bubbling up in my chest as my voice rises.

"All houses have trouble with electric eventually. And neighbors are a hassle. As for things being misplaced-"

" _Moved."_ I interjected heatedly.

" is very old. I'm sure it's just the overactive imagination of a woman losing her senses." He said, his tone dismissive. "If that is all, I've got to get back to work."

"No that is not all!" I shouted. "We help people, Naru! It's what we do! So why aren't we at least trying to help this woman?"

"Because, Mai, the only help this woman needs is with her wiring and memory." I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off "I will not continue to argue this matter. We are not taking the case. Let it go." My mouth snapped shut as I stared at him, eyes wide. He moved to sit behind his desk, never even looking in my direction.

"I'm sick." I said, hands clenched so hard I was sure blood would be drawn soon. Naru sighed.

"No you're not, and you're not taking any leave to help that woman. That means no sick days, and no holidays." My knees trembled and I felt tears build up in my throat.

"I'm _sick._ " I said once more.

"Mai, you're acting childish."

"What if she gets hurt?" I whispered, more to myself than to him.

"That is no concern of mine, nor my employees. Now go home, you can take the rest of the day off." My hands fell limp by my side as I imagined the little old lady's kind smile.

"Naru." I said, calling his attention from his files.

"Yes, Mai?" He asked without looking up.

"I quit." He had obviously not been expecting this response, as he jerked in his chair.

"What?" He asked, his voice in that rare low, dangerous tone.

"I quit." I repeated, "If we aren't here to help people, then this isn't the job I want. I've well paid off that camera by now, so I've got no reason to stay here." Naru narrowed his eyes.

"Mai, this is a new level of immature, even for someone as small-minded as yourself." I smiled at him before turning on my heel and stepping out of his office. I stopped by my desk and grabbed my purse before ducking into Lin's office.

"I'm off to help that woman, Lin." He looked up from his computer with a sigh,

"I'll get him to come around." I smiled in response and left the office, dialing Ayako as I walked.

* * *

"And you're sure that your boss doesn't mind you taking a few days off to help?" asked once more. I shook my head in response.

"He told me to take as long as I need." Monk hummed beside me, but I shoved my elbow in his side to silence him.

"That's very kind of him." She said, unlocking the front door of the small house. It had a quaint charm to it, muted reds and browns mixed with the faded blues of the shutters. Ivy was neatly trimmed as it climbed up the sides of the house, never tangling with anything important. The small stone path that led up to the house was man-made and led through a wonderfully small flower garden.

"Yeah, that's Naru, ." Ayako muttered. chuckled as she pushed the door open and ushered us in.

"What's with all this 'Naru' nonsense, anyways?" She asked, "Shibuya Kazuya is a respectable name, I'd think he would use that rather than a nickname."

"Oh, it's just something us co-workers like to call him. It's short for narcissist." I explained, nodding proudly. A barking laughter erupted from the woman.

"Why, that's just fitting, isn't it. Now, let's get into the kitchen for some tea. Then we can turn in for the night, and you can start your investigating tomorrow after a nice breakfast." Monk agreed very vocally to this plan as I laughed.

Later, after the sun had set, Ayako whispered to me over the pillows on the bed we shared. "So, you really quit?" I shifted in the bed, turning to face her.

"Could you have lived with it if something had happened to someone just because Naru didn't find the case interesting enough?" Silence was my only response, so I rolled back onto my side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Whoo, next case! Because of all the support I got after my last chapter, I'm continuing this, yay! Speaking of support, thank you all so much! For reviewing, following, favoriting, and even just reading this far, thank you! It means so much to me that you enjoy my writing. And yes, I know it seems very OOC for Mai to just quit like that, but I truly believe that it's something she would do. Mai has shown us time and time again that she cares much more for others than she does herself, and I don't think she could let that little old lady get hurt, no matter what. But, no worries, this isn't the end of Mai's career at SPR (obviously), and in the next chapter or two, that whole thing will be resolved. This case will probably be shorter than the last one, but that's good!**

 **TL;DR: Thank you for the support with this story, sorry for the seemingly OOC Mai, I truly think she's just that caring about others, I can't wait to see where this story goes!**

 **All of the love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's this? Three updates in a week? That's right! I got an amazing surge of inspiration for this case (and the next one) so I've been writing almost non-stop (when I'm not doing homework or playing Mystic Messenger). Anywhoooo, On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I might as well own Ghost Hunt with that tragic story I give Mai in this chapter. My poor little cinnamon roll isn't safe from anyone ;-;**

* * *

I stretched my arms above my head and sighed. Mrs. Hisakawa had just knocked on the door to rouse us, a call for the day to start. Ayako grumbled and rolled onto her stomach as the birds outside of the window chattered. I slipped out of the bed, unbothered by the coolness of the wooden floors on my bare feet, and headed towards the bathroom to shower. A small window on the far wall illuminated the room, and I found myself quietly singing as I washed.

I left the bathroom feeling content, a large towel that our host had left out for us wrapped around my torso. "Ayako, you have _got_ to use that bathroom. It's amazing!" I called to her. She grumbled some more, but finally sat up. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter at the sight of her bedhead. Her beautiful red hair was sticking up in all directions, and had knotted together on the back.

She glared playfully at me and grabbed her clothes before walking into the bathroom. I quickly picked a simple green dress and brushed through my hair. I followed the smell of food to the kitchen where I found Mrs. Hisakawa and Monk.

"Mai! Mrs. Hisakawa made tea." He greeted with a cheesy grin. He lifted the cup in his hand for emphasis and I nodded back.

"Please, I'm far too old for such a proper title. Izumi is just fine." She gently chided from the stove and I could tell by Monk's look that this isn't the first time she's said this.

"Good morning Bou san. Good morning Izumi, thank you for the tea." I said as I sat at the small table, a still steaming cup in front of me.

"It's no problem dear, just think of it as my way of saying thank you." I smiled at her as she turned to move food out of the skillet and onto a plate. Ayako joined us shortly after that and we all sat together to eat.

As the meal came to an end, i straightened up in my seat and sipped the last of my tea. "So, Mrs. Hisak-" her stern look had me correcting myself mid-sentence, " _Izumi_ , where would you say the most activity has taken place?" She sipped her tea for a moment before responding.

"Well, the power's out all over the house," She began.

"Yes, but with how solitary this area is, whenever there's a storm the whole place is probably due to lose power." Monk interrupted.

"You're correct. But I grew up with lanterns, young man. If it was just the lose of lights I wouldn't have come to you, now would I? Now may I continue?" She asked, a cheeky smile in place. Monk nodded sheepishly. "Thank you," She cleared her throat, "As I was saying, whenever objects go missing, they usually end up in the sun room, right by the yard out back."

"What about the singing?" I asked.

"Oh, well I can never tell where that starts, but whenever I've tried to follow it, I end up by that creek just of the property. It's a short walk, less than a ten minute stroll." Ayako raised one of her eyebrows.

"You've tried following it? That's awfully brave of you." the older woman nodded, her drooping eyes brightening.

"I've lived many years girlie, it takes more than a ghost to scare me." Ayako smiled and nodded, a gesture I knew to be her approved of the woman.

"Alright then, let's get to work!" I said, bouncing out of my chair. Monk grimaced.

"Uh, Mai?" He called.

"What?"

"We don't have any equipment."

* * *

"Oh don't feel too bad dear, this means you can help me out in the garden today." I had been moping around the sun room after breakfast, trying to get a rise out of the spirit. I brightened when she mentioned the garden and gladly accepted the blue gloves she handed me. I followed her out into the back yard and towards the wonderful flower garden she had been caring for.

"I haven't been in a garden in years!" I cried as she led me through the narrow path. She chuckled at my enthusiasm and stopped in front of a long row of bushes filled with blue, white, and pink flowers. This seemed to be the back 'wall' of the garden.

"Do you know what type of flowers these are?" She asked me as she bent to pick up a small watering can and poured a little water over the bushes. I shook my head, bouncing on my feet. A beat of silence passed between us before I realized that she wasn't facing me and didn't see me shake my head.

"No, what kind is it?" I asked.

"Hydrangeas. Wonderful, aren't they?" I nodded and chirped

"Beautiful!" She set the can down and turned to me to get the clippers out of the small basket I had on my arm.

"They really are. Quite poetic, too." She said as she snipped a white flower's stem and sets it in her larger basket.

"Why's that?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"They're acid loving plants. That blue color is the end result of the flowers. These ones tend to be a bit trickier though, so I treat some of them with diluted aluminum sulfate to get them to turn." She snipped another white one off of the bush. She turned to me with a grin, already opening her mouth to answer my unasked question.

"Even the unchanged ones are beautiful." I hummed my agreement as she selected a few more flowers, blues and pinks and whites. She handed the shears back to me and started down a row with large white and orange flowers just beginning to bloom.

"Oh, I know these! Lillium." I said.

"Good eye." I beamed at the compliment and listened as she told me small facts about these flowers. We went on that way for a while before her basket was filled to the brim. We started back towards the house, chatting about the garden she used to tend to with her mother. Monk emerged from the house as we reached the small stone path.

"I just got off the phone with Masako. She agreed to lend us thermometers and a couple of mics and cameras. Her and John'll be by in a little bit to drop them off." He said. I nodded my approval of the plan and slipped my gloves off and into the basket on my wrist.

"My, I didn't realize the time. It's nearly lunch, I'd better get started. Mai, would you be a dear and set the tools away. Then meet me in the kitchen and I'll tell you how to sort the flowers." She handed me her basket and bustled inside. I smiled at her as she went.

"Have fun bonding?" Monk asked, an amused glint in his eyes. I nodded enthusiastically. I walked back towards the little shed to the right of the sunroom and set the tool basket just inside the door.

"After my father died, my mother had to find a job. For a long time, she moved from job to job, trying to find something steady. One day, after school, she took me to my favorite ice cream place. I knew we couldn't afford it, but I didn't want to make her sad." I slid the door shut and turned back to Monk, "It was way far, but we loved the walk more than anything. With her taking any odd job she could get and me spending all day in school, we barely saw each other."

Monk sat on the step up into the house and motioned for me to join him. I looked out into the yard, smiling at the garden. "Just outside of town, there was this lovely little flower shop. I begged my mom to go in." I laughed at the memory of our first trip there, "We spent an hour with the shopkeeper, them just talking about the flowers while I played with the cat that roamed the store. She was a little bit older than my mom, all of her kids had already gone of to college or to get jobs of their own. We went back every week after that. Eventually, she offered my mom a job." I glanced at Monk.

"That was my mom's last job. She worked there for a really long time. Sometimes, she would bring back a little bundle of flowers and we would spend all night researching them together." I smiled gently, letting the rarely thought about memories wash over me. "It was the happiest I had seen her since Dad died. I don't really remember him, ya know. But she loved him lots. I think she loved that shop just as much." I tilted my head to the side.

"We never got ice cream that day. Actually, I don't think we ever did after that. We didn't need to anymore." I brushed away the stray tear that ran down my cheek before beaming at my neighbor. "I've really missed gardening. I think I'm going to convince my landlord to let me start one on the roof." I exclaimed with a nod.

Monk chuckled at me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders. "My Jou-chan, always so strong." I giggled at his antics and rose to my feet.

"I'd better get these to Izumi."

* * *

I was setting the last bit of hydrangeas into a small bulb-shaped vase when a knock at the door sounded through the house.

"Oh, that'll be your friends. I'd better get that." Izumi said. She hummed to herself as she lowered the flames on the stove and wiped her hands on her apron. She started towards the door and I followed close behind. She pulled the door open to reveal a smirking Masako and...

"Lin?" I asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Hello Mai. It has come to SPR's attention that there is a ghost on the premises and we feel that it is our duty to investigate thoroughly." He said in his usual monotone voice, but a smiling is threatening to spill onto his face. He shifted to the side and I caught a glimpse of the other guest. I hid my giggles behind my hands as Izumi welcomed all three of them into the house.

Naru's glare stifled them very quickly, though. "Well that's very kind of you." She said as she led them into the kitchen. Ayako was sitting at the table, whispering fiercely to Monk as he leaned over the large pot on the stove. His hand was on the spoon, preparing to take a taste of the soup Izumi was making for us.

"Young man, didn't anybody teach you not to snoop in someone else's kitchen. You'll get your nose seared right off that scrunched up face of yours!" She chided, hands on her hips. Ayako smirked at him as he bowed his head like a scolded child.

"Sorry Mrs. Izumi." He said as he took his seat at the table.

"We've got guests, so you three go clean up for lunch." She said. We nodded in unison and headed towards the bathrooms.

When we got back Masako, Naru, and Lin were seated around the table, each with their own cup of tea. I settled into my usual seat next to Masako, glad that Naru hadn't chosen to sit there. Izumi set cups down in front of us as we sat, and we all called our thanks to her.

"So, any run-ins with the ghost yet?" Masako asked, tone casual. I shook my head.

"It's been relatively quiet here. But, most of the activity happens at night, so I guess we'll see." Ayako answered. We discussed a few other things as we ate, mostly Masako's tv show.

"It's been going quite well. It's been nice to take a break though."

"Don't you start shooting again in a couple of weeks?" Monk asked through a mouthful of food. One look from Izumi and his mouth snapped shut. Masako nodded in response.

* * *

Lin helped me load the equipment into the house. It wasn't much, just two cameras and a few mics to place around the house and the river. Izumi had taken Naru down to said river to investigate why it might be a hotspot. I offered to help Lin set up, but he waved me off.

Me and Masako started towards the river, following the path worn through the trees. We passed by the garden in silence, but soon my curiosity won out.

"Masako." I started gently. She made a small noise to assure me that she was listening, "Do you sense any ghosts here?" I asked. Some desperation must have slipped into my voice, because she looked at me with a serious gaze.

"You mean, did you stake your entire career at SPR for a flook?" I sighed, my shoulder drooping.

"Yes, that's what I mean." Masako hummed and we walked in silence for a minute or two.

"There's something here, I can definitely feel it. But…" She trailed off, pausing in the pathway. I stopped a few steps ahead of her. I turned back to look at her, eyebrows raised in question.

"It doesn't feel trapped here. It feels...Happy."

* * *

 **Yay, another Chapter down! I know this is mostly filler, and I'm sorry for that. Buuuuuut, it's all leading up to a wonderful reveal that you** _ **hopefully**_ **won't guess as soon as you read this. The next chapter should be out soon (not gonna lie probs tomorrow) so you'll get all of your ghostly fun then! This case will also end next chapter (told ya it was gonna be short) but don't worry, this won't be the last we hear of Izumi. I accidentally fell in love with her while writing this, so I'm going to keep her (in a sense) as the story goes on. Thank you for reading!**

 **All of the love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, and the ending to this case! Hopefully you guys will like it (and hopefully it wasn't too obvious).**

 **As always, I'll talk more about it at the end.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Man I wish**

* * *

"What do you mean 'interfere'?" I shouted, making even Ayako flinch away from the noise. Naru stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look in his eyes.

"This is now an official investigation by Shibuya Psychic Research, so only members of the company will be involved. That no longer includes you." His smirk crept onto his face when he finished speaking. I stayed silent for a few moments before a loophole sprung to mind.

"I'm not your employee anymore," I started. Naru nodded and I continued, "Which means that you can't tell me what to do. I can stay on the premise and investigate on my own terms, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." His glare returned in full force.

"Mai, would you just listen to me for once and stay out of the way?"

"No! You wouldn't even be here if Lin hadn't called your _mother_ on you," Lin quickly stepped out of the room before Naru's glare could land on him, "So I will not bow out of this case! I want to help!"

"You only want to stay on the job out of spite. You're acting like a spoiled brat." Naru said, the controlled calm in his voice becoming tense.

"Oh I'm the spoiled brat? You're a narcissist, what does that make you?" I retorted.

"I will not allow you to stay!"

"You can't stop me, you jerk! You're not my boss anymore!"

"Mai-" He ground out. I prepared myself for whatever harsh words he was about to send my way, but they never came. Monk stood abruptly from the table. I dragged my eyes away from Naru's to find out what he wanted.

"You two hush." He whispered urgently.

"Monk, this isn't any of your busin-" I started, but he raised his hand.

"No, Mai, _listen_." I shut my mouth and strained my ears to pick up whatever he was talking about.

" _A canary sings a cradle song. Sleep, sleep, sleep child."_ I looked at the others in the room, a chill running up my spine.

"Mai." Ayako said gently, calling my attention.

"What?" She let out a long breath, causing steam to pass between her lips.

"The temperature is dropping like crazy."

"Where's Mrs. Hisakawa?" Naru asked, "We shouldn't leave her alone if the ghost is coming out of hiding."

"She took Masako to the river for some quiet after you two started yelling." I ignored Ayako's remark about us acting childishly as I recalled something Izumi had said before.

"Monk, didn't she say that whenever she tried to follow the song," I trailed off, meeting his eyes. They widened almost comically.

"It led her to the river." Everyone in the room shared a look. A beat passed and we were all running towards the exit. Naru and Monk were well ahead of us, but Ayako and I managed to keep close behind them.

"Mai!" Masako's voice rang out from somewhere to the right of the path. Without thinking I turned to follow it. Thorns tore at my exposed ankles and tree roots tried their best to trip me up as I followed Masako's voice. I found her near the base of a weeping willow tree. I pushed the long branches out of the way as I knelt next to the girl.

"Masako, are you alright? What are you doing all the way out here?" Her face was paler than usual, and she was leaning heavily against the tree.

"We had been talking by the river when the singing started. The power of the spirit made me dizzy, so Izumi had me sit. She went off to get help from you all, and I think I fell asleep." her voice was heavy, making it hard to understand her fully, "When my eyes opened again, I was here. It must've been the ghost." I ran my hand over her hair to smooth it out.

"You're not hurt, right?" She shook her head at held her hand out for me to help her stand. We walked back to the path in silence, helping each other to avoid any potential dangers. We made it back to the path and followed the others' voices to the river bed.

Monk's eyes landed on us almost immediately. "Where were you two?" He scolded. The others whipped their heads around to look at us. Masako was well enough that she could stand on her own now, but I kept my hands near her sides just in case.

"I heard Masako calling for me off of the path, so I just followed her voice."

"I must've fainted, I awoke under a willow tree. Luckily Mai's animal-like ears could hear my cries." I felt my eye twitch at the playful taunt.

"See if I help you next time you end up lost in the forest." I mutter darkly. She covers her mouth with her sleeve to hide her smile.

"Was Mrs. Hisakawa with you?" Ayako asked. We both shook our heads.

"Masako said that Izumi went to find you all for help when the singing started." Masako opened her mouth to respond, but Monk cuts her off.

"That's impossible. We would have met her on the path." I tilted my head to the side. Worry for the old woman wormed itself into my chest.

"What if she's lost in the forest too? She shouldn't be out there alone! It's almost completely dark." Ayako said, gesturing to the nearly set sun. It's colors danced along the river, reflecting the pinks and golds from the sky perfectly. Masako cleared her throat loudly.

"I never heard any singing. The spirit's presence just increased so much that I felt ill. If the ghost did sing, I fainted before it started." Masako said. In the back of my mind something clicked into place.

"Hey Ayako." I almost whispered.

"What?"

"How old are those flowers by the house?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know. I'm not the plant whisperer, you know!" I trained my stare on her until she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "With the amount of them and the height of the bushes, added to the bloom of the flowers, I'd say they've been growing since the start of spring." Naru sighed, his notebook clasped tightly in his hand.

"Mai, I told you that you shouldn't stay for this case." He pulled a small, folded up piece of paper from the worn pages of his notebook and held it out. I took it gently from his grasp, almost scared of what it held. I unfolded the paper and read the headline.

"This is an obituary." Naru nodded. Monk leaned over me and read the article aloud.

"Seventy-three year old Izumi Hisakawa was found in her home today, September 28th, by her two daughters. Izumi passed peacefully in her sleep…" He trailed off, but the damage was done.

"Izumi is the one haunting this house."

* * *

I stepped into the house, warmth radiating through me as I found Izumi humming at the stove. She dropped a few flower petals into the kettle and let it shut.

"I was a shopkeeper, you know. I owned the flower shop. It wasn't very big at first, but it grew rapidly. When they were young, my girls would help me in the shop. The customers loved them."

"How long ago did you die?" I asked. She chuckled at my question.

"It's nearing eight decades, now." The kettle screeched and she lifted it, pouring two cups. She handed one to me and I took a sip.

"Jasmine." I murmured as warmth filled my belly. She nodded.

"Right you are."

"Why did you come to us?" I asked, wanting to feel something other than comfort and sadness for the ghost.

"Well, you help us cross over, don't you?" I nodded.

"But why not just tell me?" a hint of desperation slid into my voice. How was I supposed to cleanse the lady who had been so kind to me.

"Well, I guess I just got a bit selfish. It was nice to have some life in this house again. It's been a very long time. My daughter's never sold it, you know. I still own it." I chuckled at the thought of a ghost owning a house.

"But, if you already know, and you're already at peace, then why are you still here?"

"Unfinished business."

"What is it?" Izumi smiled brightly at me.

"This house has too many memories to just leave it to rot."

"What can I do to help?" I asked, hoping desperately that it wasn't to destroy the wonderful house.

"I want you to keep it. Care for my garden. Hey, maybe you can even open up another flower shop." Shock flew through me.

"You want me to care for it?" I asked. Izumi nodded.

"You're a very kind young woman, even to those who don't deserve it. And I can't leave this world knowing that the memories here will just fall away. So, will you take it?" I nod slowly, too awe-filled to say anything.

"Thank you, Mai." Izumi closed her eyes. A bright flash of light filled the kitchen. When it left, I had expected the welcoming aura to vanish as well, but it remained. The air in and around the house felt _lighter_.

* * *

"She's crossed over without a struggle." Masako assured me as we packed what little equipment they brought into the van.

"Good." I said with a nod.

"So Mai, now that you've got a house, what are you gonna do?" Monk asked. I touched the key that I wore around my neck and smiled.

"I'm going to take care of it." I plucked the small, plain key from the counter and rested it on the necklace beside my parent's old one.

"Are you going to move out here? After school, that is." Ayako asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe before school ends. I could open up the flower shop!" I called, smiling. The small pain in my chest was back as I thought of what I was leaving behind. I snuck a look at Naru and found that he was staring at me. He almost looked...amused.

"How will you care for a flower shop when you're on cases? Plus. you've still got office work to do during the week." A grin split across my face and I jumped up to hug him.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. Naru stiffened at the contact and the others laughed. I released him and tucked my hands behind me. "I knew you wouldn't stay mad." I said, cheeky grin in place.

"Just don't be late on Monday, okay Mai." I nodded.

"Promise!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! This case was much shorter than the other one (thankfully) and the ending is kinda cheesy, I know, but I really like the idea of Mai taking care of the garden (and house) in her spare time. I think that she'd definitely enjoy it, and it'll come into play in later cases. I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I started writing this chapter, but then my old friend came to town. His name is writer's block and he hates me. I've got a few minor ideas for the next case, but if you have any requests or ideas of your own let me know!**

 **Tl;dr: This case is all done, if you have any ideas for the next one, I'd be happy to hear them.**

 **All of the love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update. There's a little blast from the past in this chapter, but enough about that. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Look my dudes, if I owned Ghost Hunt I would definitely have set Ayako and Takigawa up yeeeeaaaarrrrrssss ago.**

* * *

"Honestly Masako, why do you bother wearing those things when the camera is off?" I called, trying in vain to fan myself before pulling another crate out of the van. The TV star looked miserable, though she had kept any complaints to herself. She scoffed as she started into the building. I looked up at the place we were going to be staying for the remainder of this case.

"Couldn't Naru have taken a case at the hot springs when it wasn't a million degrees?" Monk moaned as I passed him. I chuckled as I walked inside, once again struck by a wave of air. The lobby itself was kept nice and cool for the customers, but the closer I got to the springs, the hotter it became. Luckily for us, the top floors held all of the rooms. Unluckily for us, we were placed on the top floor and the elevator had been damaged in the last ghostly visit.

They had moved all of the guests onto the lower floors for their convenience, but that meant that we were stuck on the sixth floor. I started up the seemingly endless staircase, struggling not to drop the heavy crate. A wave of heat engulfed me as I passed by the second and third floor. Sweat dripped from my forehead but I couldn't wipe it away as I climbed, so I picked up my pace. By the time I reached the base, the heat had subsided but my arms and legs ached. I stepped into the luxurious room and was greeted by Naru's smooth voice.

"Mai, tea."

* * *

"Naru, it's too hot to investigate the springs right now! Not even the guests use them at this time of day!" Ayako argued. She was settled into one of the large couches, her usually neat hair in a messy array from the heat. She and I had taken the chance to change as soon as the base got set up, not wanting to spend anymore time in the heavy, sweat drenched clothes we had traveled here in.

I sat in the chair across from her, my legs draped over the back of the chair as I laid upside down. I kicked my exposed legs in an attempt to make some wind. Masako grimaced as one of my legs went a little too high and I almost tipped out of the chair. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

"Dying." I answered immediately, causing Monk to laugh.

"Mai, it is not nearly hot enough to kill you. Especially in that outfit." If the blood hadn't already sunk into my head, I'm sure that my face would've flushed. I swung my legs over to the arm of the chair so that I could be sitting upright. I swayed a little as the blood rushed to the rest of my body. "We will wait until the temperature drops to investigate the springs. But that doesn't mean you don't have work to do."

Ayako groaned as Naru handed out jobs, but she didn't complain about scoping out the other rooms on this floor. I was sent down to the kitchens to take temperatures and investigate the backroom, which was supposedly one of the places that our ghost liked to pop up.

I took my time walking down to the first floor, not wanting to be out of breath by the time I got there. I hummed to myself as I walked to the back and into the kitchens. They were very spacious, and very abandoned. I took out the thermometer and started marking it down. Time passed very quickly as I went through the rooms, no supernatural activity to be spoken of.

The backroom was dark and damp, but it didn't harbor any ghosts at the moment. I nodded in satisfaction and started back up to base.

"Mai!" My steps faltered as my name was called. I spun around, expecting an upset boss to be behind me, but I was pleasantly surprised. Sato Honoka and her family stood at the check in counter, and she smiled brightly as she waved me over.

" , how are you?" I asked as I approached them.

"Oh, we're doing much better now. There hasn't been any _activity_ in our house since you all came." I beamed at that.

"I'm glad we could help!" thanked the man behind the counter and turned to me with a nervous smile.

"Is there some case you're working on here?" He asked. I nodded, but spoke quickly to reassure him.

"There hasn't been any dangerous activity, just a couple of sightings." Relief flooded his face and my eyes drifted to Hiroto. I smiled when I caught his gaze and I could've sworn his cheeks flushed.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad that we ran into you. Maybe if you all have some free time we could treat you to dinner." I opened my mouth to object, but waved her hand to cut me off, "It would be our pleasure."

"Thank you. Well, I need to be heading back to base. See you around." I waved as I started back towards the staircase. I met Monk on the fourth floor, a large box of cameras and mics in his arms. He groaned as I passed him with a giggle.

I stepped into the base and offered the clipboard and thermometer to Naru. He took it from me with a frown. "I wasn't aware that taking temperatures was such a long process." I glared at him as he read through the chart.

"The Sato family is here, they stopped me in the lobby," Naru scoffed, "They also invited us to dinner."

"Did you tell them that we're here on a case or did you get too caught up staring at that boy again?" I felt my face flush as anger reared it's ugly head. Lin moved to place his headphones on as my hands curled into fists. Masako, who had just walked in with Ayako, turned around again. She muttered something about a voice at the end of the hall and pulled Ayako along behind her

"I did tell them that we were here on a case. But they insisted." He continues to stare at the paper, " And even if I was staring at someone, I don't see how that's any of your business." At this his hands clenched.

"Well, Mai, seeing as you're my _employee_ and we are here to work, it is my business. If you want to make eyes at a virtual stranger, do it on your own time."

"You're such a jerk, Naru!" He scoffed again and waved his hand in dismissal. "Maybe I _will_ go 'make eyes' you narcissistic ass!" I barely saw Naru's eyes widen before I turned on my heel and stormed out of the base. I headed down the staircase, ready to search the lobby for Monk. But I stopped on the fourth floor, not really wanting to see anyone.

An idea popped into my head and I hurried down to the third floor. I pushed the door open and the heat doubled. I ignored it as I stepped inside, letting the door swing shut behind me. The springs were running, but no one was using them.

"I guess not even the guests are happy in this heat." I murmured to myself as I walked further in. I walked to the edge of one of the springs and leaned over, peering into the water. A strange fogginess filled my head as I reached out to touch the water. It burned my finger, but I didn't move it away. Instead I laid my hand flat on top of the water, ignoring the pain as it boiled my hand.

I stood up straight and kicked my shoes off gently. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the door to the springs swing open, but I ignored it. I stepped into the water, screaming as it seared my legs. I got down to my waist before strong arms wrapped around me. A deep voice shouted as his arms brushed the water, but he didn't waver as he pulled me out. As soon as my skin left the water, the fogginess left my head and I scrambled away from the edge.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked, and I turned to look at who had saved me. Hiroto sat on the floor next to me, cradling his arm that had been submerged. I nodded and looked back to the water. It bubbled slightly in the place where I had just stood. "Mai, I thought you said there hadn't been any dangerous activity." He said, already inspecting my burns.

"There weren't any."

* * *

 **Soooooo…..Hiroto is back. I liked him too much to let go, idk my dudes. Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it! Sorry for taking so long to update! If you enjoyed this chapter, or if you have any corrections for me, let me know! Thank you for reading!**

 **All of the love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER OHMYGOODNESS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I HAVE NO EXCUSE, ONLY APOLOGIES AND PROMISES (AND A NEW CHAPTER) ANYWHO I'M SORRY HERE'S A CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR MY HELLA LONG ABSENCE, ACTION ON IT'S WAY**

* * *

Soon after Hiroto pulled me out of the water, Monk ran in to investigate my screams. Apparently he had heard them from the staircase. He took one look at the situation and scooped me up, careful to avoid the worst of the burns. Hiroto followed us as Monk called for everyone's attention on the walkie. Tears streamed down my face as he sat me in the back seat of the van.

Lin had bolted down the stairs in a record time, Ayako a close second. The shrine maiden was quick to act, pulling yard after yard of gauze from her first aid kit. She wrapped my burns, the material sometimes scraping my damaged skin as the van flew down the dirt and gravel roads. Once my legs were wrapped, she quickly turned to Hiroto and examined him.

We reached to hospital quickly, Monk's car arriving shortly after, screeching to a stop on the asphalt. The throbbing pain in my legs had subsided some, but I guessed it was due to either shock or numbness. Once again in Takigawa's arms, I was rushed into the emergency room.

Ayako was quick to assert her position at her parent's hospital, and I was with a doctor in no time. Only Monk and Ayako were allowed in the room with me, as they had lied about being my adoptive parents. Monk explained the situation as the doctor started undoing Ayako's work.

By the time my legs were uncovered, most of my burns had started to fade. Eyes wide, Ayako stuttered out

"B-but her legs were covered! It was as if she was boiled!" The doctor nodded, setting out what I assumed to be burn cream.

"Don't waste your breath on explanations. This young woman isn't the first patient I've had from that hot spring resort."

"But the owners said nothing like this has happened before." I stated. He went to work treating my burns which faded more and more as time passed.

"These current owners are new. They just bought out the old company a year ago," He wrapped thin bandages around one of my legs, "If these burns are the same as I've seen before, they'll heal on their own. This cream should help with any stinging pains." He looked up and met my hawk-like stare.

"You should consider yourself lucky." He said gravely.

"Lucky?" Takigawa cried out, "How is magically disappearing third degree burns on the bottom half of her body ' _lucky_ '?"

"The last young lady that came in from the springs had been fully submerged for two minutes before she was found."

* * *

The ride back from the hospital was uncomfortably silent. Monk had taken Hiroto and Masako back in his car. He had tried to take Ayako as well, but the woman refused to leave my side. After Naru got off the phone with our resident priest, the entire population of the van fell quiet. My skin tingled underneath the bandages, but I didn't dare upset my sensitive skin.

Lin had contacted the Sato parents while Hiroto and I were treated, and they were waiting in front of the resort doors when we pulled in. Hiroto's burns had completely disappeared by the time he greeted his parents, which they seemed very grateful for.

I slowly made my way out of the car, wincing slightly as my legs brushed the seat. I made my way over to the family, smiling brightly at them. Mrs. Sato pulled me into a hug as soon as I was within reach. "Oh Mai! Are you alright?" I nodded against her embrace and she released me. She held me at arm's length and examined me from head to toe.

"I can't even imagine how you're standing right now," Mr. Sato exclaimed, "It's a good thing Hiroto got there when he did." Mrs. Sato cast a subtle glare at her husband, but was quick to switch topics.

"Will you be continuing the case here?" She asked. I opened my mouth, but Naru spoke first.

"Mai will be on bed rest until her legs are fully healed." His words left no room for argument. Mrs. Sato nodded her consent.

"Well, we hope to see you healthy soon."

"Thank you." And with that, I was ushered passed the family and into the lobby. A few guests lingered at the bar, but most had turned in when night fell. Our group started our trek up the stairs, Lin and Masako leading the way. Ayako tried to stay with me, but by the time the second floor came into view tears rolled down my cheeks and I swayed on my injured feet. The shrine maiden made to have me sit, but before she could solid arms lifted me from behind.

I looked to see Naru carrying me up the steps without pause. "I _can_ walk, Naru." I huffed.

"I'd like to retire to my room some time tonight, Mai." His smirk betrayed the coolness in his tone, and I just sniffed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. We quickly reached the sixth floor and Naru called for Ayako to open the door to the room we would be sharing. As soon as the redhead switched on the lights. Naru carried me to the bed closest to the door and set me down. As he turned to leave, I mumbled a quiet

"Thank you." He gave no indication that he heard me, shutting the door firmly behind him. Ayako helped me change from my still damp clothes into some silky pajamas she had packed. When I questioned why she had clothes in my size, she just smirked and said

"Well, you seem to have an affinity to damaging your clothes on cases. I figured I should come prepared." Heat rose to my cheeks at her words and I stuck my tongue out at her.

After she too changed, we settled into our separate beds.

"Goodnight Ayako." I called as she switched the lights off.

"G'night Mai."

* * *

Once more, I found myself up sometime early in the morning. I shifted to sit in my bed, the cool sheets like heaven on my burns. I raised the blankets to examine my legs, as well as I could in the dark, and found that the healing process had slowed some since I returned to the resort. They were much better than they had been originally though, so I counted myself lucky.

I looked over to where Ayako remained asleep in her bed and slowly swung my feet over the side of the bed. I tenderly touched one foot to the ground, testing it's soreness. Once I decided a quick walk to the base for some tea wouldn't hurt too bad, I grabbed the room key and snuck into the hall.

I made my way to the base uninterrupted, quickly scanning the room to check for Naru or Lin. I know the latter wouldn't scold me for being out of bed, but he would definitely snitch to the boss. With the coast clear, I made my way to the small hot plate I had gotten the office as a christmas present and set to work making a small pot of tea. As I waited for the water to boil, I looked around the base. My eyes landed on the monitors. One of the cameras from the second floor hot spring was frozen, and my eyes widened as I noticed it was paused on me.

I sat in Lin's chair and started up the video. I watched myself take off my shoes and step into the boiling water. I winced as the me on tape started screaming. I was in the water a lot longer than I had thought, and I didn't even remember it hurting until Hiroto pulled me out. Speaking of, here video Hiroto came. His eyes were wide with fear as he yanked me away from the edge of the water, and Takigawa was in the room within seconds.

I was about to turn away from the screens, but a figure in the doorway caught my eye. Naru stood just inside of the hot spring doors, chest heaving as if he had just ran a marathon. He was frozen in place as Monk lifted me into his arms. He moved out of the way as Hiroto, Monk, and I rushed down the stairs. Naru stared numbly at the spring for a few more moments, before joining the others in our mad dash to the parking lot.

"I thought you were on bedrest." The cool voice came from behind, making me jump as I turned to greet Lin's stare.

"Tea," is all I managed to mutter before the kettle started shrieking. Lin sighed and poured the water into the mug I had set out. "Naru was in the hot springs?" Lin nodded. "Are you gonna tell him I got out of bed?"

A smile danced across Lin's lips for a moment, and my hopes soared. That is, until he spoke.

"Of course."

I groaned as he ushered me up, setting the tea into my hands, and guided me back to my room. I sat in my bed, careful not to bend my legs as I sipped my tea. I studied the layout of the room as the sun slowly filtered in through the curtains. Beside me, Ayako stirred in her bed. She sat up, red hair a mess upon her head, and glanced at me.

"You're up early." I nodded, looking longingly at my long-empty mug. Ayako huffed and rolled back over, covering her head with a pillow to keep out the light. But soon enough, Monk was knocking at our door.

"Wake up call!" he said cheerily through the door. Ayako groaned and rolled out of bed, not bothering to fix her hair as she pulled the door open.

"We're up, you can stop knocking now." She grumbled. Takigawa didn't let the grumpy shrine maiden's demeanor affect his upbeat mood, though, as he pushed into the room. He held out a steaming mug of what I hoped was tea. I took it and sipped at the hot liquid, smiling.

"Thank you!" I chirped.

"Don't thank me. Lin was the one that made it and suggested I bring it to you." I frowned at that, peering at the monk.

"What _else_ did Lin say?" His grin widened at this.

"He said that we wouldn't want a repeat of last nights _excursion_." I groaned and sank back against the headboard, closing my eyes.

"Was Naru in the room?" I asked, hopeful that I could be spared his tirade a few more short minutes.

"Mai." My eyes snapped open as I sheepishly grinned at my boss, who was now standing at the foot of my bed. Ayako grabbed her clothes and a towel and made her way into the connected bathroom. The small _click_ of the lock guaranteed that she wouldn't be defending me in this fight. I met Monk's toothy grin with a glare, but he just backed out of the room and let the door swing shut.

"Cowards," I whispered.

"Would you like to explain to me what you were doing walking around in the middle of the night?" Naru's clipped words demanded all of my attention, and I warily met his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought that injuring yourself further was the way to go?"

"All I did was make tea! I didn't even stand the whole time!" I exclaimed.

"How do you plan on getting better if you won't let your wounds heal?" He asked, his voice softer than before.

"What, so I'm just supposed to stay in bed until decides I'm all better?" Naru sighed, obviously not wanting to deal with my sarcasm.

"You'll stay in the base today. You can help Lin with research." I pouted at that, but didn't argue. Naru made his way to the door, but paused with his hand on the knob as if something had just occurred to him. "And Mai."

"Yes Naru?"

"Try not to get any papercuts."

* * *

 **AHHHHH SO YEAH. Lots of filler in this chapter, explaining how Mai is in fact** _ **not**_ **going to be hospital bound for months (Thank goodness for paranormal activity bc I had no idea how to write my way out of that one), and some lowkey AyaGawa. Because who doesn't see them as Mai's parents?**

 **Anywhoo, I've got actual content lined up for the next chapter, which WILL be out before the end of the week! Hope you enjoyed this, and if you didn't let me know what I can fix! Until next time,**

 **All of the love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And she has risen from the dead! I'll skip all of the pleasantries for now, but I'll talk a bit more at the end. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish my mans.**

* * *

"Find anything Masako?" I asked as soon as the medium stepped into the base.

"Nothing has revealed itself to me yet. I haven't gone down to the hot springs yet, though." She pinned me with a reprimanding stare, "Naru doesn't want anyone going there until John gets here." I flushed at the meaning in her words, then sighed.

"Well, can you at least come and sit with me for a few minutes. Lin has spent all morning glued to the monitors and left me alone with all of these newspapers to go through," I griped. Masako chuckled and settled herself at the small desk-made-table next to me.

"And I can see you've managed to go through a whopping three articles in your time alone."

"I got _bored._ These articles are so dull!" Lin snorts from his place at the monitors.

"Is that why you spent thirty minutes attempting to make origami cranes with them?" At the chinese man's words, Masako directed her attention to the crumpled up papers resting by the door.

"Those are supposed to be cranes?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and huffed.

"No. I got frustrated and balled them up."

"And threw them across the room." Lin added.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I grumbled. Masako tittered, her sleeve covering her mouth once more. "Well, whatever if I can't make a crane. I know how to make a paper airplane!" And I started to work with one of the glossier articles, probably from a magazine. Within a minute I had a perfectly formed airplane sitting in the palm of my hand. I held it lightly between my fingertips, took aim, and we watched as it soared towards the door.

Only to come into contact with a now-agitated teenage boss. Naru blinked a few times after the airplane bounced off his nose. I could see his brain working to piece together what had just happened, and I held my breath in anticipation. When it clicked into place, Naru's signature glare was thrown my way.

"Mai." His no-nonsense tone was clear.

"Naru." He bent to pick up my masterful creation, examining it closely.

"Is this one of the articles I gave you to read?" I nodded slowly as Masako inched her way closer to Lin. "And why is it shaped like an airplane?"

"I got bored," I explained softly.

"Mai," He started.

"Yes, Naru?"

"What is your fascination with throwing papers?"

"It's fun?" Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked over and set the article, now unfolded, back on the desk. I dutifully picked it up and started reading. To my surprise, he pulled a chair up next to me and picked a paper at random to start reading.

* * *

By the time the pile of articles had been sorted, unuseful and research further, John had arrived at the resort.

"Hello, did somebody call for an exorcist?" His thick accent had remained the same in all the time I had known him, and I beamed as he poked his head into the room.

"Yes we did!" I cried. I started to stand, but Naru's warning glare kept me in my chair. I threw my arms open as the blond made his way to me. He stooped to meet my hug, but quickly straightened. His eyes darted away from just behind my shoulder as he addressed Naru.

"So, any idea who's haunting this place?" I shrugged.

"Me and Naru found a few possibles, but nothing concrete." John nodded and grinned.

"Then I'll take Masako down to the hot springs and see what we can coax out of hiding." Masako stood and accepted his extended arm, falling gracefully into step beside him. I spun around in my chair, careful of the bandages Ayako had replaced that morning.

"So, what now?" Naru smirked, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Do what you do best," I perked up in my seat, "Sleep." I rolled my eyes.

"The dreams don't come on cue, you know. They just... happen." He sighed and stood from his chair, abandoning his jacket slung over the back. I rested my head on the desk. Now that he had mentioned it, I was kind of tired. I ignored the shuffling at the other end of the room and attempted to force my eyes closed.

A few minutes later, a mug was set in front of my face. I sat up and instinctively wrapped my hands around the warm surface. I met Naru's indifferent gaze and smiled.

"Thank you." He returned to his seat next to me and started reassessing the 'research further' pile. I sipped at the tea, fully enjoying the rich flavor. I got halfway through the tea before my eyes drooped. I rested my head on my arms, grateful for the chance to catch up on my lost sleep from the night before.

I wasn't asleep for long, though. Soon enough Ayako and Monk came in, bickering loudly about something. I stubbornly kept my eyes closed, not wanting to give up on the idea of sleeping.

"How nice of you two to join us," the sound of a book snapping shut accompanied his words, "I was concerned you had killed each other on the way to the hospital. Who would bicker insensibly if you two were lost? " I had to stifle a chuckle as Ayako huffed indignantly.

"Oh I'm sure you and Mai would continue to fight even if we died, Naru. If there's one thing I can count on, it's you riling her up every week or so," Monk retorted. My head popped up at his words, a blush working its way onto my cheek.

"Ah, Mai. I was wondering when you would stop pretending to be asleep," Naru commented quietly. I glared at him.

"I wasn't _pretending_. I had every intention of going back to sleep as soon as Ayako and Monk stopped shouting." He rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. His glare met my own and we were locked like that until Lin broke the silence.

"So, what did you find out?" I turned to face the two, prepared for anything.

"There's been six attacks in the last twenty years. In that time, the Resort has passed through a dozen hands. Some bigger corporations have been trying to add it to their chains, but it's always gone to 'family' owners."

"Did the doctor remember the first attack?" Monk shook his head.

"No, he wasn't practicing then. He had heard about it from one of his attendings," Ayako held up her hand to cut Naru's question off, "And we did ask about him. But he is no longer working. He retired five years ago." Naru nodded and turned to Lin.

"Find that doctor. Maybe he knows something about the original case that we don't."

"Like what?"

"A name." And with that, I rested my head back and let my eyes drift shut once more.

* * *

"Gene, can I ask you something?" I swing my legs and watch as it causes ripples through the waters of the hot spring. The quieter twin rests on his heels beside me, staring at the surface.

"Of course Mai. Ask away." I tilted my head to look up at him and was once again shocked by the resemblance to my boss.

"How come you didn't move on when Naru found you?" A grin graced his face as his gaze moved to meet mine.

"You mean when he found my body?" I nodded, unwelcome images flashing through my mind. Naru looking lost, what was left of Gene's body on the beach, the rustling leaves as Naru asked me the one question I had never gotten the chance to answer. "Because my unfinished business wasn't with my lost body. I made peace with not being found, Oliver is the one that had to let that go." I open my mouth to ask _what_ his unfinished business was, but he raised a finger to his lips and pointed to something over my shoulder.

I turned and saw two figures dancing around the edge of the springs. I pulled my feet out as the man dived in, forgetting momentarily that they couldn't see me. The woman stood by the edge, dressed in almost nothing as she smiled down at her partner. Her deep red hair was twisted into a knot at the base of her neck, and her maple-colored eyes were sharp in contrast to the gentle smile playing on her lips.

The man in the water reached a hand out for her to join him, but before she could the door to the springs slammed open. The man jumped in the water, turning quickly to look at the intruder. A man stood in the doorway, but as his haggard voice flung insults at the couple I couldn't tear my gaze away from that woman. She hadn't flinched when this man, her husband if he was telling the truth, had burst in on her obvious affair.

The smile hadn't even left her lips, instead changing to match the sharpness in her eyes. I watched, mesmerized as her husband shot the man in the springs, as she finally turned to look at him. Fear didn't enter her eyes as he approached her, and I'm sure I would've felt it for her if she hadn't looked so pleased with herself.

"Ami, why? Weren't you happy with me? Wasn't I enough?" The man had started crying, reaching out to grasp her robe. Her lips curled into something different, like she was looking at a rat rather than her distraught husband.

"You could never be enough for me." She jerked her arm away as he tried once more to grasp at her robe. As he fell to his knees, something akin to pity flitted across Ami's face. She turned away from him and started towards the door.

I couldn't help but call out as he rose to his feet and wrapped his hands around her neck. I stared at the doorway as they struggled, only looking back as they splashed into the water. Ami was being held underwater, struggling against the man she had just broken. Finally, she stopped struggling. I shut my eyes tightly as the second shot went off, this time through the husband-turned-murder's temple.

A hand gently shaking my shoulder is what woke me. It wasn't until I sat up and saw six concerned faces looking back at me that I realized that no one was shaking my shoulder, but that I had been sobbing in my sleep.

"Ami." I croaked out. Naru's hand fell from my shoulder as he turned towards his steadily thinning pile of 'useful' documents. He pulled one printed from an old newspaper and held it up for me to examine. Masako pressed a warm cup of tea into my hands as I blinked the remaining tears away. I read the headline of the old paper and nodded.

"Three people killed in the hot springs. Identified as Yoshida Makato, Koizumi Ami, and Koizumi Nobu." Naru handed the article to Monk, who quickly scanned the page.

"It was a murder suicide," he stated. I nodded as the page was passed around.

"Ami wasn't faithful," My voice came out harsh from the tears, "Her husband found out." Silence rang through the room, so I continued.

"She wasn't sorry. Not that her husband found out, not that her boyfriend got shot. I don't think that she's our ghost." Masako nodded in agreement.

"If she didn't mourn him, then there would be no reason for her spirit to stay at the scene of his death." John shook his head.

"But this must have been traumatic for her. Imagine watching your lover get shot. The poor woman must've been terrified. Isn't that a good reason to stick around?" Murmurs of agreement came from the members of the group.

"What do you think, Mai?" Naru's voice was softer than usual as he watched me. I had stared at the space between Masako and John on the wall as the others spoke. I shifted my eyes to meet his and was shocked by the gentle look there.

"She didn't even flinch."

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of my shared room, weighing the pros and cons of getting up for some more tea. How likely was it that I was going to be caught two nights in a row? How much trouble could I actually get into? I rolled out of bed, my mind set. I glanced at the angry red numbers staring at me from the clock face. 2:15 in the morning.

I groaned as I swiped the room key off of the bedside table and headed to the base. The bottom of my feet barely ached as I walked, but my ankles and legs were still stiff. I stepped quickly into the base, worried that the light from the room had been what woke Lin the previous night. I scanned the room as I shuffled towards the hot plate and froze in my tracks as I noticed Naru. He was asleep on the couch, his jacket crumpled on the floor beside him.

Quietly, I continued on my journey. My movements were slower than necessary as I made the tea, not too eager to awake my grumpy boss. As I set the water to boil I moved to sit on the coffee table situated beside his resting place. I tilted my hair as I studied his oddly serene features. I bent to pick up his jacket from the floor.

"How come you're only peaceful when you're asleep?" I muttered. A few things happened next. The kettle had boiled, leaving the water to whistle loudly as a signal. This made me jump in my seat, dropping the jacket between my fingers. I quickly stooped back to pick it up once more. I quickly raised my head, only to find that the kettle has awoken Naru, who had leaned over to see what I was doing.

The back of my head came in contact with his face, and I felt more than heard the crunch of his nose. I gasped, his jacket once-again forgotten on the floor, as his hand flew to his nose.

"Damnit Mai, what the hell?" His nasally voice was severely agitated as he tilted his head back. I shot up and went to the sink to get him a rag. On my way back, I pulled one of Ayako's ice packs from the freezer and moved the kettle into the sink. The whistling died down as I returned to my seat on the table.

I held the rag up to his nose and gave him the ice pack. "You should hold that to the back of your head." I murmured as he stared blankly at it. He obliged, and winced as I dabbed at the blood on his nose and upper lip.

"What are you even doing in the base? Didn't I tell you to stay on bedrest?" I shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." His eyes softened as his hand covered mine. He gently took the rag from me and started cleaning his face. My hands fell to my lap, unsure what to do.

"Does that have to do with why you showed up in the base last night as well?" I nodded.

"When did these sleep problems start?" He asked. I shrugged again, sighing as I held my hand out for the rag.

"You keep missing the spots." He handed it over with a huff and I went back to cleaning.

"It doesn't look broken." I whispered as I stare intently at his nose, careful not to nudge it too much.

"You know far too much about a bloody nose, Mai." I smiled at that.

"I was a very eager child, Oliver. Sometimes it led to running face first into a wall." He reached a hand up and grasped my wrist. I looked up from his nose and met his eyes.

"You never call me Oliver." He stated.

"Well I also never give you a bloody nose." I hold the rag away from his face and smile at my work.

"All clean! It'll be sore for a while though," I sit back, the hand without the rag falling back into my lap, "Oh, you can stop holding that to your head." He lowered his arm, tossing the pack onto the table beside me.

"Why don't you call me Oliver?"

"Because I've always known you as Naru, so that's what I call you." His hand released mine, going to touch at his nose. He winced again as he brushed the bridge. I stood and started towards the kitchen.

"Want some tea? I'm going to put the water on again." I called. There's a shuffling on the couch as he stands to join me in the kitchen.

"Mai." I turned, the kettled raised half out of the sink.

"Yes Naru?"

"Call me Oliver."

* * *

 **What's this? Actual RomanceTM between Naru and Mai? Not just suggestive passive aggressiveness? Woah.**

 **I'm sorry for such the long break! No more excuses from me, I'm just super bad at updating. I will try my hardest to be better! One more chapter for this case (And maybe another chapter for that dinner with the Sato family) and then we're on for the next! If you guys have any requests or ideas you want to see for the next case, leave me a review or slip me a message! I'm always open to comments from my lovely readers.**

 **As always, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't let me know what I can fix!**

 **TL;DR oops, it's been three months. Oh well, only one chapter left for this case anyways.**

 **All of the love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yikes**

 **Disclaimer: Nah**

* * *

"What do you mean I'm 'no help to the team'?" Ayako's shrill shout startled me from my sleep. I jerked awake in the chair and saw her and Monk arguing near the doorway. John had seemingly given up on being the mediator for today, as he was sat with Lin and Masako at the table. I joined them and noted John's attire.

"Are we exorcising the spirit today?" John nodded and ran his fingers over his rosary.

"Naru believes that the spirit of the husband is haunting this place, that's why he drew you to the water." He averts his gaze as Lin clears his throat.

"But why would the spirit want to hurt me? Don't vengeful spirits go after people who remind them of the people they want revenge on? I've never been unfaithful to anyone."

"Not everyone sees it that way." My eyes snapped to the chinese man in shock. "Some spirits will take anyone they can to haunt," he continued. Masako nodded in agreement.

"Although if there is someone who reminds them of their original target, they will latch onto them. But usually they express much more anger," she added.

"Are you two done yet, or did you want to waste the entire day at each other's' throats?" Naru asked from in front of the monitors. I spun in my seat to look at him, not having noticed him when I first woke up. His nose was still a bit swollen, and maybe a tiny bit crooked. I smiled and waved shyly as he looked over to the table where we sat.

He acknowledged me with a nod before turning his gaze to John. "It's time to begin."

* * *

"I just don't think it's fair I have to wait outside in this heat! Everyone else gets to be at the base, why can't I?" I whined as Monk and Naru walked me down the stairs. My burns had healed enough that the walk down wasn't as daunting as the trip up, but nobody wanted to take any chances.

"Because everyone else isn't a danger magnet," Naru said, tossing a pointed look over his shoulder at me. Monk chuckled and lightly nudged my arm as he walked beside me.

"You hafta admit it, whenever you're at the scene things do get complicated." I huffed and stuck my tongue out at my boss behind his back. We continued down passed the third floor where Ayako was helping John set up for his exorcism. Once we reached the lobby Naru's walkie buzzed as Lin asked if it was safe to proceed.

"Takigawa, escort Mai outside and make sure she stays there," Naru said as he turned to go back up the stairs while pulling his walkie out to respond. Monk groaned but did as he was told anyways, joining me out in the sweltering heat.

"So, do you think the summer heat's gonna break soon?" I asked as Monk searched for some shade to sit in. I joined him on the hot soil, grateful to be off my feet.

"It should, fall's coming in soon." I nodded for a moment as we fell into a comfortable silence. A few minutes passed before I got bored.

"How do you think it's going in there?" Monk sighed.

"Well, John definitely hasn't finished yet, and I don't think Masako was too happy with the idea of an exorcism in the first place. So probably not too well."

"Geez, what has you so grumpy today?" I humphed, resting back on my hands as my legs sprawled out in front of me.

He sighed again then rested his heavy hand on my head. "You're right, bou-san! I've been letting this heat get me down. Well no more!" I pushed his hand away with a laugh.

"Alright already, no need to make my head even hotter." He chuckled and we fell into our usual easy conversation. That is, until Monk's phone rang.

"Naru?" I watched as his face turned sour, "I'll be right up." He closed his phone with a snap and sprung up from the grassy shade.

"Stay here." His words were crisp and gave no room for argument, which is why I waited until he was inside to jump up after him. The door to the stairway was swinging shut as I stepped into the lobby, hurrying my way across the cooled room. I started up the stairs with little difficulty, but it got harder as I approached the third floor. I fell against the door with my full wait, my legs shaky and tired, as if I had weights attached to my ankles. Monk had joined John, fending off what looked like wisps as the blonde boy continued his exorcism. I gasped as one of the wisps dived for John, stopped just in time by Monk. But still, John paused as each one attacked. At my slight noise, the wisps' attention turned to me. I groaned as they became more agitated.

"I should've stayed outside." I murmured as the object of their almost-attacks switched. I held onto the doorway, eyes squeezed shut as Monk helped keep them off of me. With the distraction gone, John was able to carry on uninterrupted. His voice rose as he came to the end, shouting over the din of the wisps attacks and Monk's defense. As he came to a finish, a loud screeching came from the hot spring. All three of us looked on as the wisps met in the water, joining to reveal the spirit of the scorned husband.

With a final scream, he was gone, leaving a trail of steam rising from the water. My legs no longer felt weighted, and I stood without the support of the door. John sighed, relieved or saddened I couldn't tell. I smiled sheepishly at Monk, who stood with his arms crossed staring at me.

"You're welcome?" I chuckled nervously.

* * *

"I cannot believe I'm stuck on desk duty for two weeks! How could you let this happen?" I cried, staring in betrayal at Monk, who just shrugged in response.

"Maybe next time you'll stay out of the way," He said with a smirk. I pouted as I loaded the box in my arms into the van.

"I don't see why we had to turn down the Sato's offer to dinner," I wrapped my arms around my stomach, "My poor tummy will never forgive me." Monk chuckled and shut the van doors, turning to get into his own car.

"I'm sure you'll live, Mai." I glared at him as I climbed into the back of the van, Lin already in the driver's seat.

"There's some crackers in the glove compartment." He muttered as I went to fasten my seatbelt. My eyes snapped to his in the rearview mirror, and I jumped into action. I was stretched across the middle of the front two seats, opening the glove compartment when Naru opened the passenger side door. I paused momentarily as he stared at me, meeting his gaze with a sheepish smile. I quickly grabbed the crackers and sat back in my seat, leaving the glove compartment open.

Naru stood for a moment outside of the van, before shutting the drawer and climbing into his seat. I opened my crackers and popped one in my mouth, very happy.

* * *

" **Is she really going to dedicate a whole chapter to an awkward dinner?" "How is she going to squeeze that dinner into this chapter without making it too rushed" Ha, finessed my way out of that one. Okay well I know that technically this chapter was rushed anyways, and had way too many scene breaks, but c'mon! It's been almost a year and I just realized! I swear I thought it had been maybe three months! Conclusion: I'm a mess.**

 **I'm so sorry to everyone who waited for this new chapter, Time escaped me. I haven't given up on it, though! So expect more out soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! I'm back from the dead! Read at the end for the usual Author's Message and apology! For now, On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Not yet**

* * *

"Mai, what are you doing?" I turned at the accusatory tone, wondering why Ayako was at the office on a weekday.

"I got thirsty so I'm making tea." A pause, "Do you want some?" I reached up to grab another mug but her glare stopped me.

"We made lunch plans. You were supposed to meet me outside thirty minutes ago!" Ayako sighed as my eyebrows scrunched together. I counted the days in my head and clapped my hands together when I realized she was right.

"I'm so sorry, Ayako!" The priestess harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"Just for making me wait, you've got to come with me while I shop and hold my bags." I nodded immediately, even though I knew that I would barely be able to keep up with all of the bags that the priestess would manage to buy.

"Let me just tell Naru, then we'll be good to go!" I removed the kettle from the stove and hurried to my boss' office. I had barely reached the door before Naru called for me to enter. I peeked inside and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, Mai?" He had set down whatever he was reading when I poked my head in.

"Ayako and I are going out to lunch, we shouldn't be gone for too long!"

"Make sure that you're not, I've got another set of files to be sorted away before you leave for the day," And with that, I was excused. I grabbed my purse and met Ayako at the door.

"Let's go!"

"Where should we go?" Ayako asked as we walked out of the office. I placed a finger on my chin in thought as we descended the stairs.

"Hmm, there's this new noodle shop that opened up where that old cafe was! I've been wanting to try it," I exclaim, bounding down the stairs to keep up with her. She turned to look at me with her lips pursed.

"Is this like the last noodle shop you dragged me to that sold cups of instant noodles for three times their worth?" I grimaced at the memory.

"I told you, I didn't know that's what they sold! The old man seemed very nice when he handed me the flyer!" I huffed as I pushed the building door open, letting Ayako through before allowing it to slam closed.

"Mai, the flyer was handwritten, with spelling mistakes," Ayako says, a brow raised as I pouted at her.

"I thought it was a family business," I trailed off and latched my hands together behind my back. Ayako burst out laughing, throwing her head back in pure amusement. She wrapped one arm around my shoulders as we walked, chuckling some more before saying

"Oh, Mai. How you managed to survive before we found you is unimaginable." I blushed bright red and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah yeah, you're such a mom Ayako." She scoffed and released me, standing up straight as a thought popped into her head.

"Should we invite Masako?" I hummed, having already considered this.

"We can, but when we last talked she was filming a few towns over. She might not be able to come," Ayako nodded, then cocked her head to the side.

"Didn't she come back two days ago? I thought you two were better friends now, why haven't you talked since she was filming?" I kicked a small rock with my shoe as I sighed, swinging my arms out from behind me.

"My cell phone finally died, for good. It's completely ancient! But my landlord raised the rent my last contract, so I can't afford a new one yet," We walked a short distance in silence, and I looked to see why the priestess hadn't replied. Ayako had a glare on her face, and she was typing rapidly on her phone.

"Ayako?" She glanced up at me and slid her phone back into her jacket pocket.

"Sorry, I was just taking care of some business. But it really is bad you don't have a cell phone. How will you get in contact with someone if there's an emergency?" I shrugged, swinging my arms at my side. I shot her a bright smile and said

"I'm sure if I yell loud enough Naru will somehow hear me and come to scold me for putting myself in danger again." She maintained her serious demeanor for only a moment before laughter erupts from her once more.

"Speaking of _Naru,_ I seem to recall you calling him something different the other day," the mischievous look on her face sends a chill down my back as I looked straight ahead and continued to walk.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Memories of an ice back and a gentle touch on my wrist made redness flare up onto my face.

" _Here's your tea, Oliver"_ Ayako said, mimicking my voice as she cackles at my still-intensifying blush.

"Well that's his name, isn't it?" I asked, attempting to deflect her questions. She simply hummed and bumped my shoulder with her own.

"Sure, that's what we'll go with," A small amount of relief flows through me, "for now." And there's the dread, right on schedule.

As we approached the shop, I spot a familiar face. A smile breaks onto my face and I throw my hand up into the air to catch her attention.

"Maso!" I run up to greet her, leaving Ayako to mutter about 'childishness'. Masako raised a brow.

"Mai, what have I told you about nicknames?" I waved her off, stating

"Yeah, but we're friends now. Friends get nicknames." She rolled her eyes and we went into the shop as Ayako joined us.

"So, where are we headed after this?" Masako asked. Ayako smiled, and I felt my arms ache in anticipation.

* * *

I waved goodbye as Masako climbed into her car, her driving shutting the door after her. I glanced at my watch and started towards the bus station. I sat alone, not an odd occurrence at this hour. The sun was falling, glinting off of the tips of buildings and casting a slightly golden hue over the street and shops. The bus pulled up and I fished in my pocket for the change. I climbed on, giving a smile to the driver as I picked a seat near the front. The few passengers already onboard paid me no mind, leaving me to go about my business in peace.

The ride past quickly, this particular bus not making many stops. I skipped off at mine, accompanied by a couple of others. They headed into the town towards the shops as I took a quick left and hurried down the street. The streetlamps had flickered to life, and I wanted to be inside before it got so dark they were the only source of light. I smiled as I approached the beautiful building, reaching behind me to unclasp my necklace.

I used the older looking key to unlock the front door, flicking the lights on as I entered. I smiled and breathed in the scent of lavender and thyme.

"I'm back, Mrs. Hisikawa!" I called as I shed my jacket and shoes, placing them in their rightful spot. No response, the usual. I hummed as I shuffled into the kitchen, pulling out the teapot and a small jar full of crushed herbs and flowers I'd been wanting to try. I set about making the tea, then went to water the inside plants as I waited for the water to boil.

A little while later, I was sat at the dining room table sipping my drink, listening to the sounds of nature from the open windows. Suddenly, the landline began to ring. I jumped in my seat, curious as to who would be calling. Only my SPR family had the number, but I hadn't told them I had taken to visiting multiple times a week. I shuffled to the phone, answering it with a quiet

"Hello?" A deep sigh from the other side clued me into who had called.

"Of course that's where you are," Naru said, slight agitation in his voice, "Ayako called to let me know your cell phone had died, and your landlord said you hadn't been home since this morning." I twirled my finger through the phone cord.

"You called my landlord?" I asked, amusement bubbling up. There was a short moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Yes, I called him. How else was I supposed to get in contact with you? We have a case, and we'll be heading out tomorrow afternoon," another pause, "How are you planning on getting back home tonight?"

"The bus, of course. You know I can't drive. Lin refuses to teach me after I rain his _precious_ van into a tree." I huffed, it barely even left a dent!

"You were going five miles per hour in a completely empty parking lot," I scoffed at his even tone.

"It definitely didn't feel like that in the death machine." Another deep sigh.

"Mai. Just wait there, I'll be there soon."

"Wait! What do you-" _Click._ I stared at the phone in my hand as the line went dead. I set it back into its cradle with a huff, going to refill the small food and water bowls I had set out for the stray cats that liked to visit.

"Insufferable, arrogant, bull-headed," I murmured to myself as I quickly finished my chores. A short time later there was a knock on the door. I rinsed my tea cup and set it back on the counter. I shoved my shoes back on and pulled the door open. Naru stood there, an impatient look on his face.

"Were you planning on making me wait all night, Mai?" He asked, his smirk in its usual place. I shot him a glare as I shut the door, locking it behind me before we started towards his car.

"You didn't have to come, I would have been just fine getting home on my own." I climbed into the passenger seat, glancing at him as he buckled his seat belt.

"With your luck, it's a miracle you haven't already tripped in the dark and cracked your head," He pulled away from the house, "I don't feel like wasting the time it would take to find a new assistant." I glared at him for a moment more before turning to look out the window. The drive past in silence, and I glanced at him a few times. It wasn't often I saw Naru driving, and it had been kind of him to come get me. I sighed as he pulled up to my apartment building.

"Thank you, Oliver." I said quietly as I unfastened my seat belt. He shot me a look, and I swear he almost smiled.

"Make sure you're at the office tomorrow by three, ready to go." I nodded and climbed out of his car. I waved at him before stepping into my building, and only then did he pull away. I started up the stairs, not bothering with the shoddy elevator. I opened the door to my apartment, dreading the sight. Clothes strewn everywhere, cups smashed on the ground. I sighed as I sidestepped my fallen lamp. I sat on my couch, looking at the small bottle on my coffee table.

I huffed, "A lot of good these did. _Best sleep ever_ my ass." I rested my head against the cushions behind me, hopeful that those dreams wouldn't pop back in tonight. But as my eyes drifted shut, I felt that usual pull in my gut. I wondered what mess I'd leave for myself in the morning again.

* * *

 **I know I know I'm so sorry! Not only did I disappear again, I left you with no plot AND a cliffhanger. I'm the worst! A new case starts next chapter, which should be out soon. And by that I mean in the next month. Fingers crossed.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I'm so sorry for the wait! Let me know if you enjoyed it, and if you have any ideas or fixes for me!**

 **All of the love!**


End file.
